Jojo
by Dr.Jojo
Summary: Jojo is an swedish third year medical student who's favourite show is the ER, and one day on her way to the dentist she get stuck in an elevator. Not just an usual elevator, and elevator which takes her to the ER show, but now it isn't a show, it's real.
1. The Dentist Visit

_**The Dentist visit 1.**_

**I **sighed deeply when I walked down the road among all the people. It was Friday afternoon after salary, of course everyone was out to shop in the city. And I was the lucky girl living right amongst all the stores. Or, lucky, that's the word everybody puts on me. Because I could shop whenever I wanted by just taking the elevator down from my apartment then poff, right besides JCPenny.

But I never really give it so much of a thought. I'm just complaining about the noise from the balcony.

Now I just went outside into this big mess of people just to get to the dentist. That was the only reason I was letting myself into to this. Because I usually hate too many people in one place. Expect on concerts of course.

But I guess I just have to live with that when I am living in the middle of a big city as Stockholm.

This was the only time I was going out this day and the rest of the weekend. After a long day at the hospital struggling with difficult IV's I was just going to sit in, and absolutely don't watch my favourite show, E.R.

With me as a third-medical student and working all week with long shifts, I'm pretty fucking tired of hospitals. Even if it's on TV in an emergency room in Chicago that I love to watch. I don't want to be a part of anything that has something to do with medicine.

That show actually has a big part of the reason I got into medical-school. When I first started to watch it, it was really just for the cute starring doctors. But later, I got really interested in the medical situations and the traumas. But my grandmother was a doctor and that have of course a lot to do with it too.

And now I just have some months to go before I am graduating into a doctor. God, that's sounds fancy! Me as a doctor, Dr Jojo Anderson. That almost sounds a bit corny.

But now, everything about work was going to slip of my mind and I was just going to take it easy the whole weekend, just after that freaking dentist. Well, that wouldn't really help me get hospitals out of my mind, so I just have to live with that for a while and probably a hole in some tooth.

When I finally got out from the big mess with shopping idiots I walked down a lonely small road seeing the sign of the clinic. I totally hate the dentist.

I pushed the button on the elevator desperately a hundred of times to get it down as soon as possible. I just wanted to get home quickly. But coming up to the right floor as fast as possible wouldn't help it to wait in the waiting room much less.

When the elevator finally got down on my floor it seamed to be very slow to open the doors. Dear, somebody really didn't like me up there. And when the doors _had_ opened there was a really old lady standing in there with a zimmer frame. And she took ages to get off. I was just standing there anxious to get on. I almost felt like ten years old again (fourteen years ago) then I was standing in line to the big rollercoaster just waiting to get on.

One part of me just stood there very anxious to get in with a big smile on my face for the old lady who was half out now. One other part just wanted to scream at her that I was in a hurry and kick her out. But no, she was only an old lady. And I'm not such person who even does that people, who ever it is. I'm in medicine for cry sake!

I'm living on helping and saving people. That's my living bread.

When she after like five minutes got off I almost slipped when I rushed into the elevator. Then I was pushing the eight floor button and felt that gross hospital smell. But it was a more uncommon smell on the dentist than in the hospital.

I looked up and saw the elevator passing the second floor. Then 3, 4, 5, 6… It was stopping, damnit! Nobody could get on now! I was almost certain I was going to strangle that person.

But the doors didn't want to open and I looked with expectation on them for a few seconds before I started kicking them angrily. This wasn't happening! This stupid almost before non-working thing for elevator now didn't work at all. Then I discovered the hand that showed what floor you were on was just between the five and the six. I started to kick again but now harder then before.

"I hate you!" I screamed so load that just somebody would her it from outside. Now I was certain somebody didn't really like me, who ever it was!

After almost an half hour of screaming for help and kicking the doors, I gave up and sat down on the floor exhausted puffing leaning against the wall.

I really had one of the badest weeks in my life. I just wanted to get home to my bed and my popcorn.

I fell half asleep the next twenty minutes. I thought I never were going to get out of here, I was going to rot in here. But when I least knew it the elevator plinged and the doors were opening, but fast this time and I was already on my feet and looked in front of me. Was this the dentist? Awfully too much people for that. It was more people there than it use to be in the hospital and I didn't recognize myself, or yes, but this wasn't at the dentist. This was somewhere else that was very familiar to me. But I couldn't put it right in my head.

But how in the name did I get to this place. I was scared of myself; it felt like I had Alzheimer's or something. Maybe this was the clinic I used to go to and I just didn't remembered. No, it couldn't be so much white coated people and patients running around in a private dentist clinic? How was it possible? I was standing in an emergency room! There wasn't a hospital here, just the dentist. This was really weird, was I dreaming?

But the thought that I recognized it so bad but couldn't put it drove me crazy, where was I?

Soon I tried to pull my self together and walked out the elevator and passed rushing people and heard babies cry. I really was in an emergency room.

Suddenly I was frightened by a hand on my back and I turned around quickly. Just in front of me there were standing a awfully familiar man with round glasses and a white coat with an stethoscope around his neck. What the hell? He really looked like one of the characters in the ER show. It looked like Dr Mark Green. It was almost funny how like they where, and he was a doctor too? But soon it was just scary.

"Hey, you're the new med?" he asked soon after watching me with a confused look. He really sounded like Dr Green too! This was crazy, no, I was crazy! That really were Dr Green from the ER and I could now pick up why I recognized this place, I was in the ER for fuck sake! I wanted to scream, I nipped myself to wake up from sleep or something. I hadn't heard what…Dr Green had said. I just couldn't believe what was happening.

"Are you a med student or not?" he suddenly asked out and I met his eyes. Dear god, what was happening? Where I'm in the studio? Was I coming from a magic elevator or something that took me to America to the ER filming studio? But it felt so real; it didn't felt like it was a scene. And how could he know I was a med student?

"Well, yes…" I answered shocked and he nodded and took a look down his papers on a chart. A chart, why? He was just an actor. Or was he? GOD! Everything was so crazy. This was a dream, by it was so real, it couldn't be. But it couldn't be anything but else either.

"Your name is Dr Green?" I asked fastly, I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Yes, good that you knew, and you must be Ms Anderson", he answered and I gasped. He did know my name too!

"No, you just an act…"

But I stopped myself and just nodded. I still thought this whole thing was so crazy. I must be in a dream world. The ER dream world or something. Because nobody didn't really act, there were no cameras; it was just a usual hospital. This was real.

"I'm going to show you around here and get you settled in, okey?" Dr Greene said after a while and I could still not believe any of this. But soon I tried to calm down and just, yeah, enjoy the moment. Well, if it was a dream, it was a really good dream because it was so real. And I got the picture that I was a new medical student here. By stop thinking this was crazy I just started too think how cool it was. I was a character in the ER, without anyone playing. Dr Green really was Dr Green, he wasn't Anthony Edwards who played him. He was really a doctor and real!

In the other moment I thought of every other characters. Where I'm going to see them too?

"Okey, thanks", I just said. I am really bad at English, how is this going to go?

I followed Dr Green down the isle and saw the main board, my stomach tingled. It was so weird; it just looked like in the show. And in the other second I got my eye on another familiar face, Jerry Markovic, with a phone by his ear. I couldn't resist to giggle a little. This was funny. It seamed to me that I was in season six.

"This is the board, where you get your charts, and you know the rest", Dr Green began and I looked curiously in every way after some other big star.

God, I can't wait to see Dr John Carter. He's the hottest guy in the show!

And Dr Luka Covac, he isn't bad either. But I'm afraid Dr Doug Ross (George Clooney) already moved to Seattle, so I won't be seeing him.

"This is Jerry, he takes care of the board", Mark introduced me to Jerry and I shook his big hand. He just gave me a big smile. I know he's a big talker and loves when new girls start working.

I almost said I already knew he's name but stopped myself. That would be so wrong. And in the other second I almost asked for Dr Greens autograph and told Jerry he was funny in "George of the jungle," That would be more than wrong. They were just going to send me up to psych.

"Come on", Green said later and I followed him into exam 6. Oh, here, it reminded me of that scene with the med student Lucy Knight and Dr Carter. She shared a first kiss in here. But not that it seamed to mean anything for them. They just blew it away. I both hated and loved that scene.

"Here's exam 6, not so much to see, expect this beautiful lady." Dr Green walked up on a pink dressed woman with curly hair working with a patient. She turned around and I got to see who it was, Carol Hathaway, Dr Ross's old girlfriend with their too twins back home. She is one of my favourite characters. But now it was crazy, she wasn't a character. She did really exist. I wanted to hug her for a moment. But I really stopped myself and just introduced me with a hand shake.

"I'm Carol, welcome to County General", she said nicely as usual. She had no idea I know everything about her. And I just wanted to say to her to move to Seattle with the girls to Doug, I had hoped for that forever!

"I'm Jojo Anderson", I said nicely back and Green was opening the door again and I was fastly on he's heels, I was anxious to meet everyone else.

"Seeya, Carol!" he said and gave Carol as smile before we were walking out then down the isle. This was so funny!

Suddenly I saw that Dr Maggie Doyle pass us that just use to show up in the show sometimes. Now you just see the actress in CSI.

I continued to follow Mark and he walked up on to Dr Kerry Weaver, the chief of the staff. She's a good character too, but not the best.

"Dr Weaver, this is our new medical student, Ms Anderson."

Weaver turned to me and gave me a smile. It was so weird to see this people in real life. It was cool!

"Hello, I'm Dr Weaver, I'm the chief of the staff", she said shaking my hand.

Dr Green had only showed me and let me met people I already knew everything about and he had no idea. I actually know more than them about themselves and this place. So that made it so fun!

Then Green just showed me all the other places I already knew everything about. Now I just wanted to meet more celebs!

And then when we're we going back to the board we met Chunni, Yosh and the other boring nurses, except, Dr Dave Malucci that Dr Green started arguing with about something. I just stood there and stared at Dave, he's not so bad either. But defiantly an ass, and soon he seamed to notice that I stared so I looked fastly on something else, not good.

"You haven't introduced us", he said to Green that was in the middle of a sentence and Dave was taking a step nearer me. I looked at him with a smile, I couldn't resist it.

"This is our new med student, Jojo Anderson", Green said and Dave immediately took my hand and I could almost bet he was going to kiss my hand in any minute.

"I'm _Dr_ Malucci, pleasure." He smiled flirty and still held my hand. I couldn't resist to smile back. But soon I was thinking about all the episodes he had been an ass in.

And before I knew it I felt Greens hand grabbing my arm and he was dragging me away.

"We are talking later, Malucci", Green said strict and walked away with me behind him as usual.

The only place we hadn't been in was in the lounge and in the same minute I thought of it we walked in there.

By the sink Dr Peter Benton stood and held up coffee in a cup. I like him, a great character. I like him as the father to his deaf son.

And by the locker it stood someone with the back against them. I could tell it was Lucy Knight, the third year student. I love her; she is the best character in the whole show!

But I was a little surprised; I thought she already had quit the show. So that meant she's still Dr Carter's student, damnit, then he can't be my teacher.

But when she turned her back I disappointly saw it wasn't her, it was that other student Abby Lockhart. I didn't like her, not at all. Maybe Lucy where out of the show after all.

"Have any of you seen Dr Carter?" Green asked and Abbey just shook her head a looked tired. I liked that.

"Yeah, I think he's asleep in some exam room", Benton answered and walked up on me.

"Hey, I'm Dr Benton, you must be the new med student", he said nicely and we shook hand. I really like Peter, he's a good guy. Terrible Dr Elizabeth Corday and he didn't work out. I liked that. But I like Elizabeth with Mark together too, so. But I wonder if they still are together.

And then I almost did my third mistake on this tour, I almost asked Mark about it. I really need time to get use to this. To get use to knowing everything about everyone.

"I'm Abby Lockhart. I'm also a student!" Abby rushed up on me and I just wanted to slap her. I don't want to be her friend if that's what she wants. Just because she's a student too.

"Hi, I'm Jojo", I said against my will and she just smiled at me constantly. I wanted her to stop.

"What year are you on?" she asked and I answered proudly.

"I'm on second", she said and I wanted to laugh in her face.

"So, who is going to be your teacher?" she asked, then I looked at Dr Green. I didn't know, he hadn't told me.

"We haven't decided that yet", Green said to Abby that just nodded.

"I have Malucci, watch out for him", Abby said and I couldn't resist give it a laugh.

"But I think Carter is going to get that job. After all, he's had one student before", Green said after Abby and I felt like to jump when I heard Carter's name. He, my teacher, dear god, nice, but I started to feel very nervous.

Suddenly I felt something bumping into my back and it hurted really bad, and I turned around fast and got sight on a dark haired man sticking his head out from the door that had hit me. It was Dr Covac and he looked at me when I started to feel my back hurting.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Ms", he said and looked at me before he switched to Green that stood besides me.

"Its okey", I said smiling almost like a young school girl at my handsome teacher. He just gave me a quick smile back.

"Dr Green, we need you soon, we have a trauma coming in", he said to Green that just nodded.

I was getting more nervous, was Green leaving me alone now?

God, I kind of feel like Lucy Knight did on her first day, in the first episode, "Day for Knight" in season five. But she had it worse. But I haven't really done so much yet. It's going to be really hard to start helping patients, with me not so good at English and most of all, that I'm in the ER in America. It's not like the hospitals in Sweden. I didn't even work at the emergency there.

This is going to get very difficult I can tell, but yet awfully funny.

"Jojo, you can go to Jerry on the board and tell you need a doctor to be with, just for now. I will get Dr Carter when I have time", Green said to me when Dr Covac where gone and Abbey followed him. I know she's into him, not such a surprise, but I'm not so fond of it.

"Okey", I just said before Green was walking out and I was left alone in the lounge. I started to feel a little ill in my stomach. I was so nervous. Not to just talk about being a good student. I have to deal with the fact that I'm in a show and learn that the doctors I work with not are actors.

I guess I just have to really live into it, like one time when I'm was in front of the TV watching ten episodes in a day. Then you are quite in the show. And now, I'm really in the show!

I walked down to the board and found Jerry behind a computer and I sat down besides him.

"Hello, Dr Green told me that I need a doctor just for now, before he's getting me a teacher."

Jerry just smiled at me and pushed a button on the computer.

"Sure, I will get someone", he said later and I felt my heart bumping really hard. All this was still so scary and unreal, unreal because it was so real!

Jerry walked away and I was left alone again. Everybody were busy with that trauma and I just sighed. I wonder what I will do when I get off for the day. I don't know Chicago, it's a big city!

But that thought soon slipped my mind when I heard somebody scream behind my back. And there it stood a black woman with a baby on her chest.

"Can I get a doctor around here or not!?" she screamed and I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, I'm new, I don't really know", I tried before she was bursting out again.

"Well, you are going to help me Ms, my baby has a bad stomach!" she screamed and I just walked up on her.

"I can't, I'm sorry, you have to wait just a bit longer", I tried again but she kept screaming at me. Damn lady!

"I have been sitting here for one hour now!" she screamed and my ears hurted.

"What is going on here?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned around. There were Jerry and Carol.

"My baby is sick and this young girl doesn't want to help me!" the lady screamed in my face and I took a step back.

"Calm down, she can't help you, come here, I will help you", Carol said with her calm voice and I felt saved.

"Jojo, you can be with me now for a while", she continued and I took a deep breath. Thank good I get to be with Carol. She's so nice and calming.

I followed Carol and that angry lady that just stared at me the whole way down to the exam room. She didn't like me, and I didn't like her either.

Carol opened a door to an exam room and it was pitch black in there.

"Oh, sorry Carter, but you have to get up. Green wants you." Carol said and closed the door. I didn't get the chance to see in and the little while the door was opened it was too dark to even catch anything. I wanted to see him, which was the only thing I wanted right now.

"Sorry, we will go to another room", she said to the lady that kept staring at me. I felt like to hit her if she didn't have a baby in her arms.

We got to just take a bed out in the isle because no room were free and Carol took the baby out of the mothers arms and laid her on the bed.

"Jojo, you can check this little guy's throat and ears", Carol said to me and I didn't feel so nervous anymore. That wouldn't be so hard, and the language weren't so hard either.

So I started to feel the little ones throat while the mother watched me carefully besides me.

"Sure she can help me, look!" she said angrily to Carol that just couldn't resist laughing some.

"She's new and a third year medical student, she can't help anyone without a teacher", she explained and the women got silent. I smiled for myself.

"No signs of illness in the throat", I said to Carol before preparing to check his ears.

Carter got out of the dark exam room and made a big yawn before he was taking on his stethoscope and started off to the board. There he just found an alone Jerry and wondered where everybody was.

"Hey, Jerry, where is everyone?" he bursted out when he got to the board by the charts.

"I think it's a trauma", he answered and looked into a computer. Carter leaned over the bench and felt like to get home. He was still very tired.

"You have been sleeping? Dr Green is looking for you", Jerry said and shared a quick look with Carter before he was looking in the computer again.

"Hey, you met the new med student?" Jerry asked after a long time of silence and smiled at Carter.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, you missed something", he said and moved his eyebrows. Carter just gave Jerry a smile and a head shook. He knew how Jerry was; he thinks all girls are pretty.

"She's over there now!" Jerry bursted out and pointed away to the beds. Carter quickly looked in that direction and got his eye on Carol, a black woman and a short blonde woman with a white coat checking a little babies ears. He couldn't se her face and just looked back on Jerry; he was too tired to even care about anything. Even if he liked blondes, but a med student, who cares?

"I can't see", he said and rubbed one eye and yawned once again and Jerry just sighed irritated.

"But nice ass, you have to admit that?"

Carter just shook his head again, rubbed some more and now saw some doctors and nurses walk down to the board. He was preparing to suck up to Green so he could go home as soon as possible. He saw him coming up right besides him and laid down a chart.

"Carter, where have you been?"

He looked at him a little disappointing and Carter now let the hope to get home pass by.

"Sleeping", he answered sounding innocent and Green just looked down on some paper. Carter was feeling a bit nervous.

"I looked for you, I just need a minute with you", he said after a long nervously silence. And now he was getting terrified, he wanted to speak with him? Was it for his sleep? It couldn't be, he wasn't needed.

"Sure, what about?" Carter tried to not sound nervous and keep his eyes open on Green.

"We go to the lounge", Green said and laid a hand on Carters back and they started off to the lounge. That was a long way for Carter to go, an eternity. And that look Green looked at him with made him almost shaking.

When they had gotten into the empty lounge Green just stayed quiet for a bit in front of him with that same look. Was that his intention, to make him terrified?

"You know we have a new med?" Green asked and Carter immediately looked up on Mark after looking down on the floor like a little nasty schoolboy.

"Yeah?"

"I know you had a rough time about your last student…but", Mark started and Carter could feel what was coming.

"I think it will do you good to teach a new one", he continued and Carter didn't know what to say. He wasn't really against it. He had been kind of good at teaching, and he liked it. So why not?

"Sure, I can do that. What year is she on?" Carter asked after a while.

"Third, and it's not for so long. She's graduating in two months."

That sounded really good. He didn't want a student for a long time either, so it was just sounding really good.

"Yes, I will do that", Carter said with a smile later. He had forgotten about being tired and wanting to go home. He had just a minute ago thought Green was going to put a bad word on him, by now he was doing the opposite.

By making him a teaching resident again was defiantly a good choice. Carter liked this and wanted to meet this student right now.

"When are you off?" Green asked and Yosh walked in and stopped in the door.

"Am I disturbing?" he asked and Green just shook his head and Yosh walked in.

"We're just finished."

"I'm off in two", Carter said and brushed off some crumbs from his tie from a earlier lunch. He was now anxious to see this student

"Then we can go find Jojo", Green said nodding and opened the door and went out before Carter.

"Jojo?"

"Your student", Green said and looked at him as he was stupid. Carter felt that too, but how could he know her name was Jojo?

They passed the board where all the people were crowded and Jerry just gave Carter a look like he was wondering where Green was taking him.

I was holding the little baby in my arms and saw how bad the mother liked that and for now I couldn't find any fault on the little guy. That mother was just too worrying or just crazy.

"I think he's okey, Mrs Andrews", I said to her and she just gave me one of those angry looks.

"How can you be so sure of that, you are just a student right?" she said cocky and now I really wanted to hit her. But let the anger stay inside me.

"She's experienced Mrs Andrews", Carol said quickly and I looked in the little one's eyes who looked into my mine. He was so cute.

Suddenly when I thought Mrs Andrews where going to slap _me_ Green was walking on to us and said hello. I first didn't see anyone behind him but then I got my eyes on a very familiar face, Carter. It certainly was.

He really, really looked much fucking gooder than on the screen. He was with one word, hot!

He wearied a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie under the coat, of course. And to not to forget, those braces, of course. So Dr Carter, so hot.

I was forgetting the reality for a minute by just staring at Carter. He had this perfect haircut right now. A bit long, but not too long, just perfect. I really like that hair and those brown eyes! He is really oh-my-god-wow looking at.

I can't get every nurse is running after Dr Covac in the isles when Dr Carter is in the lounge.

"Is everything alright here?" Green asked and Carter came back from the reality himself. He had made eye contact with Jojo for some seconds; he couldn't resist looking at her. She was beautiful, in many ways.

He that first thought Jerry just talked like he used to, but now he was really right about it.

She had long curly blonde hair that stopped by her waist, glasses that made her look smart, red lipstick on her lips and she was wearing a dark blue shirt under the coat and dark blue jeans and to end with, two converse shoes on her feet.

"Yes Mark, Jojo is really doing well", Carol answered and Jojo just smiled some and stroked the little baby in her arms on his head. Now Carter couldn't stop looking again.

"He's totally fine, Mrs Andrews", Jojo said and Carter couldn't even resist on reacting on her light suiting voice. She was giving the baby back to her mother who looked at her angrily.

"You can really hope you're right!" the mother hissed to Jojo who was stepping back a bit.

"Thank you Mrs Andrews!" Carol bursted out. She was angry at that lady who just kept giving shit to Jojo who was just new in this. But Carol is a calm and nice woman, she doesn't scream angry at patients.

The mother just rushed away and the baby started to cry.

"Poor little one", Jojo said looking a bit sad and crossed her arms. Carter stopped looking immediately when Green made room for him besides him in front of the girls.

"What was her problem?" Green asked and Carol just shook her head and Jojo shrugged her shoulders. They were quiet for a while and Carter and Jojo happened to look at each other at the same time just for some second.

"Anyway, Ms Anderson, here's Dr Carter, he is going to be you teacher", Mark said and Carter felt his heart pumping a little harder. What was the deal with him?

"Hello", Jojo just said when Carter had made at step closer to her and they shook each others hands.

"Hello, I'm Ca…Dr Carter."

"So, you Carter, you're on for two hours now?" Green asked just to inform Jojo and Carter just nodded and felt like he looked like a little shy schoolboy in front of Jojo. For cry sake, she's a med student, and he a doctor. Why was he like this?

"So, Jojo, you can follow Carter for the last two hours then."

Green looked at Jojo that just nodded.

"Good luck, Jojo, happy to help", Carol said and gave Jojo a pat on her back before walking away.


	2. Dr Carter

_**Dr Carter 2.**_

**I** was really feeling like a nervous little girl on her first day in school. I was left by Dr Green with Dr Carter. This was so awkward, just standing there in front of him for some quiet moments.

My eyes couldn't leave him. He was looking so incredible I almost gasped.

Man, this wasn't in any way like when I used to see him on TV, this was totally different. He was actually standing just a metre away from me. He was really alive, Dr Carter was really alive. That had been my little secret dream forever.

And now it was fulfilled.

"So, you can follow me", Carter said after a moment by us just standing looking at each other. I almost could hear my heart beating when he was looking at me, at me, Carter!

Carter started off to the board and I was close on his feet. To bad the coats here are too long, because I couldn't catch anything of his ass. But I know it's great, but I don't know in real life, it must be gorgeous!

"We have a patient with too much fluid in his stomach", Carter said after looking at a chart by the board and I just stood there in front of him. I couldn't stop feel nervous, damnit. Did he have to look so sexy?

"Alright", I said fast and followed Carter into an exam room where there was lying a fat man on a bed.

"How are you feeling Mr Field?" Carter asked and walked up by the side of his bed. The middle-aged man looked up at Carter with a discomfort.

"My stomach hurts."

"Yes, you have very much fluid in you stomach. We're going to pump it out, then it doesn't going to hurt anymore", Carter explained and I was busy by just looking at him. He's hot even when he talks to patients.

"Oh, alright. Just get it over with, it hurts like hell!" the man said and Carter just smiled and gave me a quick look. I was almost fainting, his smile was just so much better in real life, and him looking at me again made it all worse.

"Ms Anderson, do you think you can handle to get an IV on Mr Field?" Carter continued and looked at me once again.

I that was totally out of any medical stuff by just staring at Carter felt like I woke up from a sleep.

"Oh… Yeah, I can do that", I answered quickly. I could? I just answered without thinking it over. But I guess I can do that, I've done it for some times.

Carter just nodded and walked away from the bed to get me room between the bed and the supplies that was needed for an IV.

Carter leaned against a wall besides me and looked into the chart and I started to feel uncomfortable. How would I be able to this with him there besides me watching. I would do it all wrong.

I prepared the man's one arm before picking up the needle. I could feel Carter looking over my back. And I could for a second feel him against my back, that touch made me totally unconcentrated and I could feel his breath on my shoulder. How was this going to end?

I carefully putted the needle under his skin in his arm. I didn't really know if I did well.

"Good job", Carter then said and I really puffed deeply. Thank god, I did it!

Instead of walking behind I was stepping out of the exam room right besides Carter and couldn't stop thinking about that IV I just did so well. Carter must feel I'm good at this. But by my known he doesn't really like students doing well at the beginning. Then he has nothing to complain and learn them about.

By it seamed not to disturb him because he just kept giving me a smile. I was almost turned on.

"You did well, been on a hospital before this one?" Carter suddenly asked when we were walking down the isle.

"Yeah, I was for some months."

That was the truth actually. I had been in Sweden. But now couldn't think about anything else but Carter. Was he really asking me that? Was he really interested?

"Which one?"

I almost stopped by his question but just walked further. He was smiling at me all the time. I was blushing. So god damn hot he was!

"Oh, in Sweden actually", I answered after some while.

"Really, you're Swedish?" Carter looked at me surprisingly and kept smiling. I smiled back. Dear god, I was almost exploding inside.

Before I was getting to the reality again by drowning in Carters smile that was turned on me I heard someone shout my last name. It was Green a couple of metres away standing by an opened door.

"I need you for a minute, Ms Anderson", Green shouted and I felt like to hit him. I wanted to be with Carter. It was just getting interesting.

"Yes, full blooded", I answered with a proud smile giving Carter a look before turning my back against him walking away.

Carter leaned over the bench as usual by Jerry that was by a computer.

"Guess what?" Carter asked Jerry with a smile.

Jerry just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the new students teacher", he said and Jerry smiled big.

"Now you know what I mean, huh?"

"Well, I have to agree with you about that", Carter said before Malucci came up besides him.

"Agree with what?" Malucci asked curiously with a smile.

"About the new med", Jerry said with moving eyebrows again and Malucci just smiled.

"Oh yeah, she's, man, she's, you know, hot!" Malucci laughed and Carter just felt stupid to even be part of this conversation. He didn't use to be.

"She's Carters new student!" Jerry whispered with his gossip-voice.

"Man, lucky son of a…. " Malucci bursted out before scratching his head.

"Look guys, she's very talented, just take it easy with the talk", Carter said after coming back to his mature way again.

"But Carter, come on, you admitted she's hot, do you know anything more about her?" Jerry asked and Carter just shook his head.

"Come on", Malucci said and slapped Carter easy on his arm. Carter couldn't really resist giving the guys the information that Jojo was Swedish. He had really liked that.

"She's Swedish, that's the only thing I know", Carter said fastly with a smile and Jerry smiled pleased.

"Oh yeah!" Malucci bursted out before walking away with his arms over his head. Carter just laughed and was almost regretting he had shared his information with someone as Malucci.

Jojo would obviously found out about this, and know Carter had told other people about her. He felt embarrassed.

I sat down in the lounge looking down in my books, my studies that surprisingly had been in my locker. Dr Green had told me it was a good time for me to study when a trauma came in. It was obvious they didn't want me in there watching. But I can't say anything against that because I'm totally freaked out to see something like that. I've never seen anything like that, or anyone dying in front of my eyes.

So now I sat safely in the quiet lounge. But understanding everything in my books was impossible. I'm not use to this English. These medical terms are so hard in English. I felt like to cry. I can't tell anyone about this.

They're going to wonder how I even got the spot on a hospital in the US. No, I won't be telling anyone.

I can still do this. I want to be here, even if it's a show and it's totally crazy!

But I have so many unanswered questions. Like, how long I am going to be in this world? Forever? Or I am coming back to my world in Sweden (the real world?) by stepping into the elevator I came from?

I'm NOT going to step into any elevator in this hospital or any other elevators. Not a single one!

Because I really want to be here. This life seems to be so much funnier than my "real" one in Sweden. People even seamed to notice

Quickly after my arriving here I realised it wasn't all like in the show on TV. This was more realistic, this was the real world the same time it wasn't. It wasn't so dramatic constantly it obviously has to be in TV shows.

Like, Marks father wasn't dying and Carter wasn't on drugs or something. At least of my known.

I was frightened when someone quickly walked in by kicking the door. I looked back and there Dr Covac stood.

"Sorry again Miss", he said with a smile. I was blushing by his smile, I really love it.

"It's okey…again", I said with a smile back and he laughed some before walking up to his locker and opened it.

"You must be Ms Anderson", he said after turning around to me.

"Yes I am, and you're Dr Covac, right?"

"Yes", he answered and smiled again. Of course he was Dr Covac, Luka Covac.

"But you can call me Luka", he said before walking out. It a strange but funny feeling to know anything about everyone and them not knowing about it.

In the same moment I was left alone Carter walked in. Was I having luck on purpose? But when I saw Abbey showing up behind him my luck seamed to turn a bit.

But I soon forgot about her and couldn't get my eyes off Carter. He gets hotter every time I see him.

"Hello", he just said with a smile at me before walking to the coffee can.

Abbey was quickly on a sit besides me and seamed happy to see me. I don't really know if I liked that or not. Maybe she isn't so bad. She just has to stay away from the cute doctors. Especially Carter that now held up coffee in his ugly cup. I mean it, it's really goddamn ugly. I've always noticed it.

"Doing well?" Abbey asked with a smile and I smiled back. She hasn't done me anything; she has on the other hand been very nice to me. So why not?

"I'm doing fine thanks!" I answered and Abby now looked happy. She really liked me, didn't she?

"So I heard you're from Sweden!" She bursted out after just a couple of seconds after me just looking at Carter when he walked up to his locker. But after Abbey talking he immediately closed the locker just after opening it.

I quickly turned my head to Carter that rushed out the room. I turned my head back to Abbey.

Wow, Carter really looked like a little guilty schoolboy after throwing stones at the teacher. At least the few moments I saw his face before he walked out.

I didn't know he was so much of a talker. But about me? I couldn't believe it was so interesting about me being Swedish. Or maybe was it just because it was info about me?

"Who told you?" I asked Abbey that seamed to get even happier by me talking to her.

"Malucci."

"Oh yeah, is Carter really a gossip-talking kind of guy?" I asked and Abby just looked at me surprised.

"That's why he had such a rush out here?"

I just laughed before Abbey hung along.

"Carter is hard to figure out sometimes", Abbey said after a while of us two laughing.

"When he says he's fine all the time: fifty percent of the cases are lies."

That wasn't new to me, not at all. I know Carter is like that (I even know Carter more than anyone else.) He drives his grandmother crazy. I guess she drives him a bit nuts too.

"You don't have to know him so well to know how to handle him", she says after a while.

"And don't take it personal when he tries to boss you."

I laughed. I really knew everything! That's why I laughed pretty hard.

Abbey was at the start to give me all this good for-the-newbie-info that I really don't need. But I can't tell her that of course. I can just enjoy it anyway. She can be my own med-friend.

"And do NOT come with better suggestions for a patient than him. He totally hates that!"

I was so close to say I already knew that but I stopped the two words on my tongue just in time.

"I'm going to do that anyway", I said instead and Abbey laughed a bit and almost looked at me as I was her favourite rock star or something. I don't get it really, but I totally love it! I have never get this attention before. Not like this, it's like I'm popular. And people talking about me.

But maybe I just fit better with Americans? And they maybe just have a thing for Swedes?

"You really dare to do that?" Abbey asked with that same look at me.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!"

She looked at me surprised but with admire. I still can't really get it. What's so special about me? I'm just a student, and this is my first day!

I'm not a well known doctor-of-the-year!

"Joj…Ms Anderson", I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Carter sticking in his head by the door. I was quickly up and walked to the door where Carter just disappeared. Before walking out I gave Abbey as smile. She understood that I was about to test that Dr Carter. She smiled back.

Jojo was walking up by Carters side and he still felt embarrassed. Especially after that in the lounge a while ago. He had felt like a red tomato when Abbey revealed him to Jojo for spreading info about her. He was walking out before meeting her look. He felt so stupid, and that he had told Jerry, the best person to tell in the whole hospital. That was more than stupid, that was totally intelligence free.

Now he couldn't look at her straight. He that almost even couldn't do that before.

"We just have to deal with a few patients before you can go home", Carter said trying to sound professional when they walked down the isle and him ignoring contact with Jojo. He just saw her beautiful curly blonde hair in his right eye.

He just felt so childish all the time. What was the deal with him as damn _doctor _constantly feel nervous against a _student!?_ He had never been like this before. What was so special about this girl?

Now Carter just wondered if Jojo was angry with him because he had told "people" about her. No, she couldn't be. It couldn't be such a big deal because after all, she had shared that information with him. If she didn't want people to know, she wouldn't have told him.

But of course he still felt embarrassed. He wasn't that kind of guy who talks gossip about other people. A professional third year resident doesn't do that. And Carter had almost done everything to be a serious doctor.

But it soon came up to him, why was it such a great deal what Jojo thought about him? His job was just to teach her, and he did that right now. He didn't have to worry about anything else.

He felt dumb even giving it a thought. He would pull himself together right now and not be distracted by Jojo's stunning beauty.

"You've done well today, Ms Anderson", Dr Green said behind my back when I was at my locker. I had just got off and had been afraid of this all day. Where am I suppose to go!?

I was about to cry after discovering I had no coat or anything. I would freeze to out in that snow!

"I heard you live in a student corridor", Mark suddenly said like he had read my mind. Dear god, thank you! I had a place to go after all.

I locked my locker and turned around and looked at Mark that looked on some papers on the table.

"That's right", I said with a smile. I was happy again.

"Is it alright there?" he asked and I just nodded. I had no idea.

"It seems fine, I have after all just been there for two days", I lied and Mark gave me a smile. God, Elizabeth is a really lucky girl. Mark is a wonderful guy.

"Yeah, from Sweden?"

I just couldn't resist laughing a bit. Everyone really knew that by now. Maybe it had been for the best to not tell Carter. Everyone would now ask me about Sweden and stuff like that. I knew they would. Hey, they were already doing that.

But I didn't think it would come out through Carter. I wanted him to know about it and didn't think he would tell anyone.

"Yes, you heard that too", I said and continued to laugh.

"You know, everything goes fast on this hospital", Mark said smiling and I smiled back. He's kind of cute when he smiles.

Before I knew it Carter was walking in and both me and Mark looked at him. He stopped just by the door and looked back. I don't know about Mark, but I could stand there staring at him all day.

"Hey", Mark said and looked back on his papers. I still looked at Carter that surprisingly looked at me too! I couldn't even ask myself what was going on when I just continued staring at him.

After a long moment I stopped and walked up to him.

"Bye", I just said looking up at him before walking out of the room.

"So I guess you two did go well together?" Mark said when Carter opened his locker.

"Mhmm", he just mumbled as an answer and surprisingly felt like he'd just lied. It was true it had gone good, but something was still feeling "wrong."

"She's a very beautiful woman, don't make that distract you."

Carter looked at himself into his small mirror on his locker door before taking on his winter coat and turned around to Mark that was looking at him seriously. Green was always like Hannibal Lecter or something. He just knows what people think. That was just the thing that concerned Carter and Green just brought it up to his face.

Carter felt embarrassed as usual and just laughed to deny it. Of course Mark couldn't know he was right. Carter wasn't that kind of guy who didn't handle things at work. He was professional.

Mark still looked at him seriously when he laughed in his face and putted on his gloves.

"Carter, I've seen how you look at her."

Carter was surprised but mostly terrified. He had seen that!? He couldn't have looked so much! Man, he just looked a bit, just a peak.

"Now you're really on the wrong track", Carter laughed but Mark couldn't stop looking serious.

"I've seen how _everybody _looks at her, even the patients. That's no big deal Carter."

Carter could still not admit it. He couldn't even admit to himself.

"Think what you want Mark!"

Carter just shook his head before walking out the lounge with his bag on his shoulder. The last he saw of Mark was that same serious look on his face. He would never believe him.

Maybe it was true what everybody said about Carter. Like every time he lied it was like he had a sign on his forehead told "liar". He couldn't get why it was so obvious.

I was crossing my arms really tight when I walked out in the cold winter. The snow was pouring down. I really felt bad. I didn't even know where that student corridor was and I was almost freezing to death with only my shirt under the white coat.

I walked down to the road and looked in front of me. My feet were nearly dying down in the wet snow and cars were passing in high speed. On the other side of the road I saw that very familiar restaurant "Doc Magoos."

All people working at the hospital use to go here and eat.

I almost got ran over a car and slipped in the snow when I rushed over the road. I would get in to the restaurant and warm myself. I couldn't stand one more minute outside.

When I got inside in the almost empty place I wanted cried, it was so wonderfully warm. I never wanted to go outside again.

Finding myself "home" later was a problem I would deal with later on. Now I was getting food!

I ordered a lot of food and a cup of coffee. It was so good! I hadn't eaten since the morning after waking up, in Sweden! Now I was in Chicago! It was crazy.

After finishing eating my food and my cup was empty. I was feeling so tired. I really needed some sleep. And I was on 7.00 am tomorrow!

But I had no strength even to get up from that soft coach and sang along a bit to that Connie Francis classic. I was almost high by my fatigue.

Suddenly I heard somebody say my name when I just had my eyes shut and sang with my head leaned against the back of the coach.

I fastly opened my eyes and discovered Dr Carter in front of me! I was fast sitting straight and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked and looked down on me with a worried look. I was getting hot down there.

"Yeah, sure."

"You look a bit tired, where do you live?" he asked. I watched him up and down. He was dressed formal. That looked good, but of course not as sexy when he wears work clothes.

"In a student corridor."

"Why don't you get home and get some sleep, we are after all on very early tomorrow."

Carter sounded really concerned about be. I really liked that, no, I loved it and didn't feel so tired anymore. But I was starting to wonder what I would say to him. The truth?

"Here's the truth, it's kind of embarrassing", I started after deciding I was going to tell him the truth. He deserved it.

He was quickly sitting down on the coach in front of me and looked at me. I couldn't even continue talking when he looked at me.

"I don't really remember where it is."

I looked down on the table avoiding Carter. It was really kind of embarrassing.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about that, everybody has experienced things like that on this hospital, trust me."

Carter looked at me with a wide smile and I smiled back of course.

"But come on, I get you there", he said and got up. I was fastly up too and happy like a little bird. Carter would give me a lift!

We walked up to Carters jeep and I smiled a bit for myself. I even know what cars they own!

I got up to the passenger sit before Carter sat down besides me. Of course I looked at him as usual. He was really getting hotter by every time I saw him.

He looked back at me and then I immediately looked in front of me.

Carter parked by the sidewalk by the big building. My new home.

There I couldn't resist look at him and now he was looking at me too.

"Thank you Dr Carter", I said smiling and he smiled back while we looked at each other.

"Please, you can call me John."

I was surprised; he doesn't let many call him by his first name! And now he asked me. I was feeling so special.

"Okey, good night John", I said smiling before opening the door and hopped out of the car. I was nearly in love, haha. I couldn't stop thinking about how he had looked at me. And I loved when I called him John.

I had run around in that student corridor for a long time when suddenly a woman called my name. In the other side of the corridor there stood a dark woman in her PJ's.

"Jojo, why are you wandering around out here? Can't find our room?"

She smiled and I walked up on her. I assumed she was my roommate. But it was strange she had seen me before. But I didn't get to think about that right now, I was just so happy she had found me so I could get to sleep soon, I was so tired.

"I don't remember", I mumbled and the girl just kept on smiling. She looked very nice.

"I had a long day", I continued.

"Come on."

She took my arm and we walked down the quiet empty isle.

"Is it so nervous the first day in hospitals as they say?" she suddenly asked when they came into a small apartment with two beds in front of each other, a coach and a TV. Then a small kitchen and that was it.

"Yeah, I guess", I just mumbled and discovered my familiar bags and clothes on the floor besides one of the beds. It was a miracle, I had clothes!

But without thinking over how my stuff got here I laid down in the bed after taking off my white coat.

"And they certainly get you tired", was my last words to the girl that sat down on her bed before I got into sleep. I was exhausted.


	3. Cakes and Cokes

_**Cakes and cokes 3.**_

I had explained my story to my roommate, Denise in the morning when we both got up by seven. It was horrible. But I wasn't jealous at Denise that was going to sit by a bench studying all day. I was going to a hospital taking care of people but first of all, I was going to meet all the stars again! And not to forget, my teacher, Dr Carter, or John. I wanted to meet him the most of all.

I had not told her the real story of course. But the one with that I had just come to Chicago three days ago from Sweden. So she now knew I was very unsure in this different country and big city. She was going to help me getting to know the city. I was relived.

We came out to the horrible weather. But it didn't snow after all. But you could saw it had all night.

"I guess you are use to this weather too!" Denise said giving me a smile.

"Yeah, kind of."

I know many Americans thinks we have like snow all the year in Sweden. It so stupid, almost funny!

When we got into a cab I just shook, it was so wonderful every time to get into warmness.

"So, any cute doctors?" Denise asked after some quiet moments. We just smiled at each other almost laughing. I had waited for that question.

"You bet!" I just said and we laughed. A picture of Carter came up in my head, of course.

"Tell me about it", Denise continued and we kept smiling. I really like this girl, she's a bit like me! Want to talk about guys. And I really wanted someone to talk about guys (Carter with other words) with right now.

"My teacher, oh, you should see him!"

Denise looked surprised and just clapped her hands a bit. I wasn't feeling very tired anymore. But if I'm right, we were almost at the hospital. Denise would get off later.

"Really, I have to see him! I totally go for doctors!" she laughed and I came along. I loved this!

"Don't get the wrong picture now why I want to be a nurse!" she laughed and I couldn't stop loving this.

The cab stopped by the entrance of the ER and I really didn't want to get out in same time I wanted it so bad.

"Have a nice day Jojo!" Denise said when I got out of the car. I gave her a smile.

"You too, we will talk later!"

I closed the door and looked in front of me on the entrance, day two.

I went into the lounge excited as a little girl. I couldn't wait to get to work.

I saw Dr Covac sitting by the table looking like a corpse. I could guess he had worked all night.

"Good morning", I said and walked up to my locker.

"Hey." He tried to sound nice, but he really just sounded exhausted.

"Night shift?" I asked taking off my coat and scarf and gave Luka a fast look.

"You got that right", he sighed and I took on a white coat before closing my locker.

"But when are you off then?"

I couldn't understand why he still here. It's torture for cry sake.

"In one hour", he sighed and I walked up in front of him and felt sorry for him. He looked really bad, but also not at the same time.

"But I'm going to ask Weaver if I can go home, it's seams quite calm right now", he said when he was up and walked to the door. I just smiled and followed him out. Now I was going to find Carter.

I walked up to the board there a hundred of people were by now.

"Hi Jojo!" Jerry bursted out and winked back with a smile. Jerry is a cool guy, big and funny.

Besides Jerry that peaked in some charts, Carol sat down looking tired in some papers, Chunni and Yosh was talking fast gossip that you even couldn't hear what they were saying.

But where was the one I was really looking for? Here it just was a bunch of nurses.

Suddenly when I had stood there leaning against the board with everyone staring at me Weaver was besides me.

"God morning, ms Anderson, looking for Dr Carter?"

"Yeah."

She just smiled at me. Kerry is really a nice woman, even if you get irritated on her being so bossy all the time.

"He hasn't come yet, sorry", she said smiling and took off her glasses.

Carter was late? That asshole, he's never late!

"You can be with Dr Malucci while Dr Carter is getting out of bed", Weaver said and smiled constantly. She was having a very good day or what?

Malucci? God, how is that going to be? He's far from as professional as Carter. But he looks good, but the same again, far from as good looking as Carter.

"I will help you find him."

Weaver took my arms and we walked past this crowd of nurses by the board. It seamed like they had a gossip-talking-meeting.

I followed Weaver into exam five there Malucci stood and stitched a young guy on his arm. They both started to stare at me like hungry hyenas.

"Malucci, ms Anderson get to be with you for a while", Weaver told Malucci by the door and I walked up besides him. He kept staring at me.

"Why, Carter doesn't want her?" Malucci said smiling at me. He's a real flirter and I had a strong feeling he was going to flirt the hell out of me.

I kind of enjoy it. He's a good looking guy but I rather be with Carter right now (don't get the wrong picture about that line.)

"No, he just overslept", was Kerry's answer before walking away.

"Too bad for him, but the better for me", Dave said and still looked at me with a smile. Now I was certain he was flirting! I knew what he was doing, I couldn't resist blushing.

"You know, Carter can be a real prick. You are going to see that, believe me! Malucci laughed and _now _continued stitching his patient that just stared at me, at my breasts!

I regretted that I took my yellow top (that shows a lot of skin) today. Guys would stare all the time, but maybe they would do that anyway.

But I really took it on with Dr Carter on my mind.

Carter ran into to the ER breathing like a dog and looked on the clock, eight! He had overslept? He! And an hour too, what was the deal with him?

But he had such a problem to get to sleep last night, he didn't know why. But he kept on having Jojo on his mind. He had thought about when he gave her a lift, and asking her to call him John. Now he thought he had been crazy, he doesn't let who else call him John at work. What was he doing? He felt strange all the time, and now oversleeping. Something was really bad.

But now he had Jojo on his mind, she had been waiting for him for an hour. He felt so embarrassed.

Now he had really made an bad first impression on her. But why did that bother him so much anyway, what Jojo really thought about him?

"Hey, where the hell have you been?" Weaver screamed at him by the board when he was about to run in to the lounge before her seeing him.

"I overslept, I'm soo sorry!"

Weaver just looked at him angry.

"Just hurry now, you have a student!" she reminded and Carter was fast in the lounge running to his locker.

After throwing in his clothes and taking on his white coat in a fast roe he was rushing out to the board. Weaver still looked at him disappointed.

"Jojo is with Malucci in exam five", she just said without looking at him and he was fast on his way over there. Malucci? No, not him.

Suddenly the door the exam room opened fastly when I just stood besides Malucci. He had just overwhelmed me the last hour with comments. I was getting tired there and his patient started to bug me more and more.

But my rescue just came in. Carter rushed in with messy (but sexy) hair and tired eyes. Although I was quite disappointed in him I liked him panting like a dog.

"I'm so sorry, Jojo!" he panted after every word and leaned himself against the wall.

"Carter, we have been totally fine without you", Malucci said with a wide smile. I didn't agree with him. Now I just wanted to slap him, he's so dumb even thinking I had been enjoying his constant flirting for the last hour.

"It's good that you are here, Malucci didn't get me to do anything."

I was walking out past Carter without seeing Dave's reaction on my comment, but I could tell how it looked.

I really felt good saying that. He just has to get the picture that I think it's annoying. And that I'm not here to hear a doctor giving me comments a whole hour, I'm here to learn. Now I was so happy that Carter had come.

Just after me walking out Carter was behind me and I turned around to him. He gave me a smile. Now, this I like!

"Malucci has been a pain?" he asked with a smile like he understood what had been going on the last hour. He knew.

"Yes, he just flirted with me constantly!" I said sounding indignant and Carter just kept on smiling.

"Don't care about him, he's like that."

I know he's like that of course, I know much about him.

"Come on, let's get to work then, sorry for being late", Carter said and we started to go down the isle.

"Late night?" I asked curious, I'm curious in everything about Carter.

"Not really, just having problem sleeping", he said smiling. I constantly looked at him, of course. Especially when he looked back and that was almost all the time.

"I get you on that!" I said. Really, I had problem sleeping yesterday too, of course. It had been one of the weirdest days of my life.

"Hey Carter, can I steal Jojo for a minute?" someone suddenly yelled behind us and we turned around. There a couple of metres away Carol stood. I just sighed inside, would I never get be with Carter?

"Yeah, sure, but I think I need her soon!" Carter answered. In the same time I was kind annoyed about it I really liked it. It felt like everybody wanted my help, like I was popular. And I really enjoyed Carters answer. You can take the word "need" in many ways.

I could imagine all doctors and nurses arguing in lounge who would have me to assist them in the afternoon. Nooo, that's just funny thoughts.

I was like a little girl leaving her mom to go to the dentist when I took a step closer to Carol. Carter just gave me a smile, that made it all worse, god damnit! But I smiled even more back before I walked away.

This would be the last time I was turning my back against him. I mean, turning away from a guy like that, that's a sin! And by now I have much to confess.

When I came up to Carol I was curious why she wanted to steal me. The thought that just everybody liked me was a reason I didn't want to believe.

"I need help with a patient, a quite odd one", Carol said smiling and I smiled back. Weird patients, funny. Those aren't gone from the show after all.

"He doesn't want to be treated by me, because I'm not blonde."

I started to laugh a bit and Carol came along.

"You were the only blonde I could find", she continued and I laughed more. This was a positive thing right? I got the chance to treat a patient for my own on my second day.

We walked in to an exam room were a middle aged man laid in bed. He needed an IV and a check in his throat. He had problem breathing because of his cough. I could make it.

"Mr Sandrew, my name is Jojo Anderson, I'm gonna help you a bit", I said to him when we walked up to his bed on each side. He just smiled at me and my hair.

"Finally you get some service at this hospital", he said griny and Carol and I just looked at each other. It started to sound like this was a hotel or something.

"Well, now I just going to check your throat", I said after a while and the man smiled at me again. Weird man with weird demands.

Carter walked down the isle with a patient by his side. It was a young man that had slipped in the stairs and needed to be stitched. Now this was a great time to see how Jojo could handle stitching. She had been with Carol a long time now, so he could go and get her, he wanted to go get her too, but without admitting it for himself.

"Just wait here kid, I'll be back", he said to the young man that limped with his hurted leg and Carter let him sit down on a bed in the exam room.

"I'm not a fucking kid!" he yelled and Carter backed out of the room quickly. He got the feeling that guy didn't like him.

Carter walked around looking for Jojo by after like five minutes he saw her and Carol in an exam room through the door window and she was talking to the patient with a chart in her hands. From there she looked like a real doctor. And the patient smiled at her all the time, with respect. He had never got that respect in his student years and not even as resident some times.

He walked in and the three of them looked at him.

"Doing good?" he asked and Jojo just nodded with a smile.

"Now rest Mr Sandrew, I'll be back later and we can look at your test results", Jojo said to the man that after smiling now looked a bit angry.

"How long will you be gone, I don't want to be left with a stupid nurse", he said and Jojo just turned around and walked up to Carter.

"You will do just fine, now I have to take care of some other patients for a while", she continued but he kept looking angry.

Now Carter really could say Jojo was as professional as a real doctor. You could not guess she was a student.

When they walked out Jojo just shook her head while smiling at Carter. He smiled back.

"What was the deal with him?" he asked and Jojo just laughed a bit.

"He just let blondes treat him" she answered and laughed some more. Carter hung along.

"I guess he got satisfied with you" he said and Jojo just nodded while laughing some more.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I have another difficult patient I need you to help me with", Carter said after a while smiling at Jojo.

"I get the feeling he despise me, but I don't think he will have something against you."

Jojo took that as a comment.

"I can try", she said before they walked in to the exam room.

"Mr Todd, this is medical student Ms Anderson, she's gonna stitch you", Carter said and I looked at him fast. Stitch? I have never done that on a real patient before.

"Hello there, you can call me Jojo, I don't really like my last name" I said after a while to the patient and left Carters look. I could do it, I know I would.

The young man just smiled at me and I looked back smiling at Carter. He smiled a bit back. I'm a magical worker with people.

The young a bit cute guy was very nice to me and kept giving me comments that I was really doing good and about my hair. Even when I washed his leg.

Carter was just standing behind me constantly when I stitched the leg, it was a pretty deep cut.

"Do you have to be in here?" Mr Todd suddenly asked and looked up annoyed at Carter.

I gave Carter a quick look before looking back at Mr Todd. He looked like a real collage boy.

"Because he's my teacher, and he checks how I'm doing", I said defending Carter and the guy just looked like he hadn't understood.

"For me you are doing just fine!" he said and I could hear Carter sigh behind me.

"This is my second day here, so he can't just leave me so soon", I continued and felt like to stick that needle in his leg. He was so annoying.

"That's right", Carter said and I saw him giving me a small smile when I gave him a quick look.

Mr Todd just looked down and kept being quiet. Thank god.

The time that was left with me finishing stitching was very quiet but Mr Todd kept staring at me. I didn't want that little boy staring at me like that; it would be more than comfortable with Carter staring instead. Hell, I'm staring at him like a freak.

"Now you are finished and all set up Mr Todd", I said when I stood up and him getting out of bed. He was too fast on his feet.

"Can I have you number?" he suddenly asked when me and Carter was about to walk out. We both looked at each other for a moment before looking at the young guy that just looked seriously at me. I stopped the laugh in my throat.

"No, you will do just fine without me, just take it easy in the stairs!" I said before walking up with Carter right behind me. When we came out Carter looked like he was about to laugh.

"I can guess you get that stuff all the time?" he said and I was surprised. Why did he think that? I just shook by the thought of why he guessed that.

"Why?" I just asked curiously and now Carter looked away and stuttered without getting anything out.

"You know why", he said after a while with a smile. I was getting crazy! What was that? I couldn't even ask myself what it was. Flirting!?

"No I don't really", I said. I was kind of mean, putting him in such an embarrassing situation. I can guess what he meant by that, but I just want him saying it.

"Carter!" suddenly someone yelled and we saw Weaver and Dr Green rolling a barrow in to the ER.

"Come on!" he said before running after them. I just stood there a few seconds before realising Carter had said that to me. I was going in helping with a trauma. I was terrified but ran as fast as I could after them into a trauma room. This was a whole new world to me.

I ran into the ladies room for workers and was fast washing my face with water before looking at myself in the mirror. That trauma had been terrifying. It was so much blood and the man's chest was wide open. He had suffered a serious car accident. I wasn't prepared for that, this was so new to me. And now I just felt like to throw up.

The man didn't survive in the end, he was too seriously wounded. Carter and Greene tried for almost ten minutes to get him back, but it was useless.

I wasn't really use to this at all. I had never seen such a trauma before. I saw it all happen. All this blood made me sick.

But I have heard a thousand of times it can be like this when you're not use to this, the first time. I hadn't really believed I was gonna feel like that myself, but now I did. I couldn't stop thinking about that man and his wife that stood right outside the trauma room.

Suddenly when my face was all wet somebody knocked on the door. I was immediately drying my face with my coat.

"Are you okay Jojo?" I heard a familiar voice, Mark. I was quickly by the door and saw Mark in front of me looking serious. I wish I didn't look upset, did I?

"I'm fine", I just lied and putting my stethoscope right. He didn't stop looking that serious. He knew what I did in the ladies room. Of course he did.

"It's alright, it was your first time, everyone has experienced that, even me."

I gave him a smile after a while and felt better. It was good to hear that, because, to tell you the truth, I was kind of embarrassed that I had just run away before anyone noticed.

"You didn't get him back did you?" I asked when Mark had given me a pat on my shoulder before we're going down the isle. He just looked at me shaking his head.

"He was too seriously wounded", he said later on and I just nodded looking a bit sad.

"But you can't let every patient make you sad, that will break you."

I was glad Mark was giving me advices, I needed them. Carter hasn't done that, yet.

"I understand", I said and we exchanged smiles before coming to the board and I noticed Jerry's smile at me and I smiled back. He had a crush on me or something?

When I had leaned over the bench with Greene besides me I saw Elizabeth Corday walking up to the board. I was surprised in the middle of all this reality. I almost forgot it for a moment that I was in a show. But now I saw Elizabeth and forgot all about that trauma.

Mark was fast walking up to her and they shared and quick kiss. I smiled; I knew they still were together.

Suddenly when I at least knew they both walked up to me.

"Hey, this is surgeon Elizabeth Corday, Elizabeth, this is med student Jojo Anderson."

He introduced us, I had no expectation. I shook her hand and she gave me a friendly smile. That's what I call a beautiful lady. She really is, I've thought of it a couple of times. I can't get why not every doctor is running after her. I guess Mark is one of the most decant men in here.

"Hello, I've already heard much about you. They were right; you got such a sweet face!" Elizabeth said before letting go of my hand. I was surprised! Did the whole hospital talked about that!? My looks!?

"Oh thank you very much, I didn't know you all talked about me", I said before the three of us noticed Carter in front of us. He had been hearing everything.

We all laughed a bit, even Carter. So I guess he had heard our conversation.

"Anyway, I guess you get to be with me in the OR sometime", Liz said not stop smiling. I didn't too. She's so nice.

"I look forward to it", I said before Liz was walking away with Mark. So I was left alone with Carter, I didn't mind, at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking a bit closer to me. I stared at him as usual. It's impossible not to. Specially when he comes closer.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just needed to collect myself" I said honestly thinking about what Mark had told me. It wasn't anything to be embarrassed about.

Carter gave me a smile and I kept staring at him like a one-year-old-baby-curious-about-everything.

"Can you handle helping me with some patients?" he asked looking worried and I liked him concerning about me, no, I loved it.

"Yes, of course I can", answered and we started walking after a while and Carter showed me a chart and told me about the patient we were gonna "deal" with. Another difficult one.

Carter just stood in front of that middle-aged woman sitting down on a stool with Jojo in front of her putting a bandage on her wrist. She had broken it.

Carter just wondered why he even stood there; Jojo was doing great all the time, on her very own. She had been that with every patients. And today she had dealt with a deep cut in somebody's arm, a broken leg, a broken wrist and a hand with a cut finger. She didn't need help with any of them. He felt like he was teacher to a doctor. This was almost useless.

Even if Carter had been aware of this for almost two hours, that he could leave her with her patients, he was still here. He didn't admit this for himself, but he just stayed, because he wanted to. It was just something about her he couldn't get enough of. And now without thinking about it he just kept looking at her when she treated her patient. It was very nice just standing there staring. He hadn't noticed her yellow top until now. Until now after just noticing her curly hair for the last five hours.

Now they were off in an half an hour. Carter really couldn't believe it himself, but he didn't want to quit yet.

I was rushing into the lounge. In the minute I got off I felt my stomach hurting like hell. And I mean hell, this was an emergency. I hadn't got the time to go to the bathroom in the whole day, by that, twelve hours. And I could feel the tiredness coming up to me like a ghost in a horror movie. I had to go to the apartment really fast even thought I didn't really liked leaving the ER. But man, I can't stand it either. I've been working since seven o'clock and now it's seven o'clock in the evening!

When I opened my locker I felt like to throw up, I hurried a lot more taking on my coat and my hat and my gloves. Lucky I was alone in the lounge, because I sure looked like a freak putting on my hat over my eyes.

But just when I putted the hat right on my head somebody walked in. And when I had another attack in my stomach I saw it was Carter. Great.

"Are you alright?" he said worried and hurried up to me after seeing me folding myself in middle almost falling to the floor. It really hurt, now more than before! Damn that lunch today that I ate in the cafeteria by noon. I ate it in five minutes after getting a chance when two traumas came in. Carter said I wasn't needed so I could go taking care of some other patients. Because the ER was totally packed with people needing help. It had been like this for ten hours!

But I just had to get some food so me feeling guilty made that visit in the cafeteria really short. Because I was told to go helping a patient. I still felt bad about it. But I'm planning on forgetting it.

I had my arm around my stomach and I started to feel dizzy. This was horrible.

"My stomach hurts", I whined and Carter looked like he didn't know what to do and just stood in front of me with his hand in air near me. He couldn't even touch me.

"Here, sit down", he finally said and laid his hands on my shoulders. I didn't have the time to care about it because the pain was so bad. I sat down on a chair and kept holding my arms really tight around my stomach.

Carter rushed over to the sink and held up some water in a glass before sitting down in front of me reaching the glass to me. I putted his hand away with mine while groaning really loud. The pain wouldn't stop. It felt like an alien was about to eat its way through my stomach in any minute.

"I can't drink", I groaned and closed my eyes really hard. I begged to god to get that pain go away.

"I will get you a painkiller", I heard Carter say and I quickly opened my eyes and saw him rushing out the door. I quickly closed my eyes again and felt the sickness coming up in my throat. This was it, I was gonna throw up!

But suddenly I felt dizzier and soon it was totally pitch black.

Carter rushed back to the lounge and everyone by the board looked with confused looks at him when he went into the lounge.

He was about to hell up one pill in his hand when he saw Jojo lying with her head on the table. He rushed over to her and bended down in front of her and shook her a bit.

"Jojo?"

He shook even more but she wasn't responding. He took up her head with a hand and banged on her a bit on her cheeks with the other. He felt the fear grow in him. She was unconscious. He felt her pulse on her neck, it was normal. He was fast by the door and looked at everyone at the board. Carol, Mark, Chuny and Jerry.

"Jojo past out!" he yelled and Mark and Carol was fast on their way to him. He was returning in back to Jojo and laid one hand under her ties and the other on her back before carrying her up in his arms.

In the minute he was about to walk out Mark and Carol were rushing in. They fastly backed out when Carter came with Jojo in his arms.

"Lay her here!" Carol told Carter and rolled over a bed. Carter laid her down and in the same second he laid his hands on her cheeks Mark was putting him aside.

"Let me look at her." Mark said and started to check Jojo's eyes with a flashlight.

"Go get an IV!" he told Carol that rushed away. The whole board stared at them and it was totally quiet. While Mark was checking everything he could on Jojo when Carter just stood besides him wanting to help. But he knew Mark wouldn't let him.

"What's wrong?" Jerry said when he had walked up to them looking worried at Jojo.

"She's totally dried out", Mark said giving Carter a short look before rolling up Jojo's arm.

Soon Carol was back with that IV and Mark was fast getting in the needle in her arm. When he was finished and Carol hell a glass of water through Jojo's mouth they just stood there in front of her staring.

"Did she eat lunch today?" Mark said after a while and looked at Carter that was totally lost in his mind just staring at Jojo.

"I don't know." he said.

"Did you give her any brake?"

Mark started to sound angry and Carter felt like Mark were blaming him.

"Of course I did!" he said angrily. He couldn't believe Mark was doing this. The others were just quiet looking at Jojo waiting for her to wake up.

"I've seen that she have worked constantly all day, it's her second day Carter. She's from Sweden, she isn't use to this!"

Carter was getting very angry. Mark was really blaming him.

"I can't believe this, I gave her plenty of brakes to go eat and drink!" Carter yelled and felt like to throw something to the floor.

"I can't believe you are saying this is my fault!" he continued and Mark just stared at him.

"I'm not blaming you; I'm just saying you should know that she isn't use to this stress. Just tell her she have to take it a bit easy in the beginning", Mark said calming and Carter calmed down himself.

"She has done a really great job on her second day, but I think she's just to anxious to work a lot that she doesn't think about her own health", he said after a while and Carter wasn't angry anymore. Mark was right; he had to tell Jojo to take it easy. He hadn't thought of it himself, he had just seen Jojo doing really good this day. She had worked so hard, surprisingly on her second day in the ER. A bit too hard.

I opened my eyes and couldn't figure out what had happened to me. But soon I remembered it all. When I got to the ER from that elevator, it had been a dream! I was lying in my bed back home in Sweden.

But in the other minute when I could see straight I saw it wasn't my bedroom, I was in an exam room. Thank god!

How did I get here? I now remembered that I had a bad stomach and felt dizzy, and suddenly it was all dark. I had fainted!

In the minute I realised it somebody walked in and I couldn't see who it was because I was still a bit dizzy.

"How are you?" I heard a familiar voice and soon I saw it was Carter that stood in front of me.

"A bit dizzy."

"You fainted, have you eaten or drink anything today?" he asked and I now could look straight at him and saw his serious look.

"Yes."

"What? When?"

Why did he ask me so much? I was immediately trying to sit up but Carter just laid his hand on my chest. I laid down again.

"Why are you asking?" I asked a bit loud and didn't really want Carter taking away his hand from my chest.

"You fainted because you were totally dried out."

I was a bit surprised. I was? After a while I realised it all. I hadn't drunk anything since this morning. It was just too god damn fun to be helping patients. I had wanted to do this since I was a child, and now when I got to do it, I didn't think about anything else.

"You have been working really hard today, a bit too hard I think. You have to take it easy in the beginning and think about yourself a bit too."

I looked up at Carter. What he had just said were words I really would pay attention to. I had made myself fainting for cry sake!

"You're right, I haven't drink so much today, I'm sorry", I said looking down. I felt guilty and embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. I know you're anxious to get to work, I was like that myself in my student years."

Now I looked up at him again and saw his smile on me. I smiled back.

"Come on, I will take you to Doc Magoos", he said later and kept smiling. I was fast sitting up and now didn't give a shit how rough it was to get up. When I was about to get out of bed Carter reached out his hand. I took it and he dragged me up. When I got on my feet I really felt how dizzy I still was and had to lay my hand on Carters shoulder (no problem for me!).

When we got out many people came up to us asking me how I felt. By then I could stand by myself and didn't need Carters shoulder anymore.

"Take it easy, Jojo", Mark said when we came up to the board and patted me on my shoulder before walking away.

I followed Carter into the lounge and the way over to the locker felt like a long way. My legs were all tired and I could feel my feet screaming.

When we both had got on our coats Weaver walked in and up to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and looked at me with a worried look.

"I'm fine, just tired", I said smiling and gave myself a look at Carter before looking back at Kerry.

"Take the day off tomorrow, you need it", Kerry continued. No! I didn't want to take the day off!

"It's alright, I will just take it a bit easy", I protested and Weaver just sighed with a smile.

"You're to good to be true", she just said and I took that as a comment.

"Thank you Dr Weaver", I said when she was about to walk out.

"Anytime", she said before walking out.

When Carter sat down in front of me in the restaurant I couldn't stop staring at him. No way I was missing a day with _him_ by just lying in bed watching TV. Hell, I don't need TV anymore!

I took up the menu and watched it for like five minutes before I made up my mind.

"What are you having?" Carter asked and I laid down the menu after him.

"Pancakes", I said smiling and he smiled back.

"Just like me."

So we ordered two meals of pancakes and two cokes. I thought it was kind of cute we ordered the same meal. Okey, cute, that's sounds a bit corny maybe. But it was something about pancakes and Carter in the same sentence.

That meal was the best I had in a long time. I was starving. When both me and Carter had ate up we just stayed talking drinking up our cokes. I actually found out things about Carter that I wasn't aware of before.

He told me stories from his student years and weird patients he had been dealing with, what music he was into to, books and movies. We found out we had much things in common and I never wanted to leave. I just wanted to sit here continue talking with Carter. It was so nice talking with him, no it was wonderful. I forgot all about that I had came here from an elevator, from a world where this hospital was a show.

I told much about my life in Sweden. The hospitals over there, music and friends I missed. Carter was very curious about how it is in Sweden. I can guess. And I was curious about America and mostly Chicago.

We even came up to boyfriends and girlfriends. I was curious if he still were with that Roxanne girl. But he wasn't. He said he had broken up with a girl a while ago. That was she.

He told me a bit why, that I already kind of knew. Then I told him a bit about myself. That I hadn't had a boyfriend in like two years because I was so busy with my studies. Then he said something I will never forget.

"I bet doctors have been interested in you."

I didn't know what to say, and he just smiled at me. Was he meaning something by that? Whatever it was more it certainly was a comment.

"Well, I don't really know", I said laughing a bit and he came along. I can say I want doctors to be interested in me, but I don't know if I dare. Maybe it will be all wrong to say that to my teacher that is a doctor. But I'm a riskful person, so what a hell. Maybe it will pay off.

"But I would not mind", it came out of me and then I felt my heart beating a bit faster. Carter just leaned himself back and just stayed quiet staring at me smiling. I smiled back of course and leaned back myself. Inside my head I was crazy running around screaming yes really loud in the restaurant. That Carter made me crazy, and he gave me more and more comments that made me crazier by every time. He was so hot right now I didn't know what to do. I had to control myself after all. And the way he looked at me, that hair, those eyes and those clothes!

Then we stayed a bit longer when the clock was about to turn ten and continued talking about ourselves and things we had been experiencing while the snow was pouring down outside. I was happy, I can certainly say.


	4. The father, the mother and Stacy

**_The father, the mother and Stacy 4._**

I slept, I slept and I slept so badly that night. Of course, I was exhausted last night. And with that, I got into bed by midnight because I had been at Magoos until eleven when they closed. Carter gave me lift home, again. I was almost too thrilled about our whole conversation that I couldn't sleep. But man, I was too tired.

From what I remember, the last thing Carter said to me was, "I had a really great time tonight."

Then I said I though the same before walking out of his car.

When I woke up it was almost noon. I heard Denise doing the dished and I was just too happy in my bed even wanting to get up yet.

Soon I realised I was on again in four hours, I would have my first night shift going until seven am tomorrow. No way I was getting out of bed yet.

But I was stupid even believing I was gonna have that luxury when I heard the door knocking. I closed my eyes even harder and heard Denise's fast steps.

"Julie! How are you?" she yelled. I was mad. She didn't see I was sleeping!? Man, she has to understand more how it is to work shift in the hospitals.

"Who's that?" I heard the unfamiliar voice say.

"That's my new roomie, she came from Sweden four days ago."

They didn't even know I was hearing them?

"Yeah? I haven't seen her."

"She's in the ER, that's why she sleeps all day."

"I'm not sleeping if you want to know that", I said quietly and heard Denise laugh a bit.

"Sorry Joe. You were on late yesterday?" Denise asked and now I looked up at them and got sight on another black tall woman that smiled at me.

"Seven."

"And you came back here at midnight?"

It was quiet for a few seconds. I didn't know what to say. Denise smiled and blinked at me. No, now she thought something.

"I was getting dinner", I said and she just laughed. This wasn't good. She would do whatever it takes to get everything out of me. But I didn't have anything to hide, I didn't.

"That's really funny, now tell me the truth."

I was too tired even come up with a lie. I wanted to lie because I was too exhausted to even come in a discussion with her. She would think the "worst."

But it wasn't at all such a thing she would think. We just got to know each other a bit. That's no harm. But Denise would of course see it a lot more than that.

"Met someone?" she raised her brows and smiled with her friend. I was way too tired to even give it a thought what I would answer.

"Kind of."

My choose for an answer was a mistake I would regret for the last of my life.

Denise jumped in the bed over my legs and it hurted like hell. Even her friend sat down on the bed. But Denise was lying all over me. I groaned.

"Tell us all about him", Denise shouted. Maybe this Denise was more involved about boys than I ever wanted.

"I'm on very soon, let me sleep!" I groaned and that didn't help a bit, it just made it worse. She started to shake me really hard when I closed my eyes.

"Night shift!" I yelled but she wouldn't stop. I wanted to scream in her face.

"Just tell us one thing! One!"

I sighed.

"We just ate some after work, he's a doctor."

Denise gave me that surprised look when she heard the word doctor.

"Don't say a word! We just had a chat, nothing else", I protested before she would say anything.

Denise just smiled like I was just talking shit.

"We all know about the hospital policy, do not get involved as a student with a doctor, but man, who cares?"

Her friend agreed with her. I sighed again.

"I haven't said anything about getting involved. I just got to know my colleague a bit", I protested.

"But maybe you will be", she said smiling. I was laughing. Me and Carter? Yeah right, like that would ever happen.

"So he's cute?" was her second question.

"I've already answered one question, now leave me alone."

And luckily they did.

"And remember, it was not a date. He's a doctor. I'm not even interested in him!"

Denise and her friend still seemed to not believe me because they just laughed in the kitchen. Why was it so hard to believe? It was true! They hadn't even been there, so the couldn't know.

Now when I got the chance to sleep again I couldn't at all. Because now I got last night on my mind again. Everything we spoke about, the delicious pancakes, every little thing I could look at at Carter. I had a really great time with him. I can't get it out of my mind. I just got to know my teacher a bit. What's wrong with that? Nothing.

But of course is that stuff the only stuff Denise has in her mind when it involves and a man and a woman.

But I just gave it all a laugh before getting into the bathroom. It was now useless to even get to sleep again. Now I was a bit anxious to get to work again.

Denise and her friend, Charlene were off to school an then I was kind of relieved. They kept giggling like little girls all the time when we made lunch and they talked about guys, all the time, by that I mean all the time!

I gave it a thought, why they even are in medical school when they just seem to care about doctors looks. They seem too immature.

Now I didn't feel so immature myself anymore, because these guys are! I just want to be an professional doctor, help people. Not jagging about how the cute doctors all the time. Okey, I think many doctors are cute, but I don't keep talking about it all day.

About Carter, that doesn't count, because he is just gorgeous, that's a fact. But I'm still not talking about him or any other guy like they do.

Man, it will be like the end of humanity if they ever see Carter. That's almost a really funny thought, how it would be. I looked at the clock when I sat down in the coach in the now quiet apartment. Now I just had one hour left to relax.

I sighed deeply and laid my head on a pillow, finally some peace.

I felt like snowman when I came into the ER. I had made the risk to take the subway and surprisingly I got to the right train and station. But the short way from the subway to the hospital was a very very snowy short way.

By the entrance the floor was all wet. This was dangerous. People were going to slip all the time.

I walked up to the board and said hello to Jerry and Elisabeth.

"That floor is dangerous", I said and pointed at the floor by the entrance.

"You got that right, somebody should take care of it", Elisabeth said smiling at me.

"It won't be me", Jerry said and I laughed a bit and smiled back at Elisabeth before walking in to the lounge.

When I opened my locker in the empty lounge I could feel this was gonna be a good day, or at least better than yesterday, except that dinner with John.

I was in the mood for patients, and a cute doctor would not be so bad now either.

Just in the second I had got on my white coat and stethoscope and locked my locker somebody walked in, Carter… John. I have to admit I was very glad so see him.

"Hello there", he said with a smile. That smile wasn't like his other ones. This one was something different, I don't know what, but I loved it more than the other ones. I did the same back as best as I could and said hello.

"Slept tight now?" he asked when he was at the sink and took a glass of water.

"Yes, except that my roommate is like a high school kid."

Carter gave it a laugh. I kept smiling. He looked like he always did, incredible.

"I hope I didn't hold you up too late last night", he said later and I shook my head immediately.

"I had a great time so that doesn't matter", I said and we kept smiling. This constant smiling gave me training ache in my dimples, but I don't care because I was smiling to him.

"I had too", Carter said before walking out the room. I was fast behind him.

Then I saw it wasn't as much people in the waiting room as yesterday. I said it was gonna be a good day.

"Catch a patient; I have to speak with Benton if I can ever find him up in the OR."

Carter was stepping away from me and I couldn't really get what he just said. He wasn't going to supervise me?

"Trust me, after watching you yesterday, I know you can handle much without me", Carter continued giving me a last smile after seeing my confused look and walked away to the elevators.

I stood there a while a bit surprised. Was Carter really giving me the opportunity to take care of patients on my own? On my third day? I had no idea he could do such a thing. I thought he was the opposite. At least when it's about students.

When I had thought it all over twice I was fast "catching a patient." This was kind of great. Except I wasn't gonna have Carter around as much as before.

After like ten patients I was kind of tired and took a cup of coffee in the lounge before getting out there again and dealing with ten more patients with easy problems like headache or stained feet. The only fun I had these past two hours was when I met Elizabeth in an exam room looking at some x-rays.

We had a nice little chat.

Elizabeth actually told me much about her relationship with Mark! I was a bit surprised. I thought that was kind of personal. But I guess it is. So I was happy she told me about it.

She told things like how they got together in the first place, that I already knew of course. But it was nice to hear it from her.

She asked some questions about Sweden (of course, everyone is interested in that) and my studies there. It was very nice talking to Liz, it felt like I could tell her everything. Okey, not everything!

Then we just discussed the x-rays from my patient and soon saw he had broken two ribs. When I was on my way out to get back to my patient Elizabeth said something that made me almost cry.

"You will be a great doctor Jojo."

I stood there by the door frozen looking at Liz that smiled at me. I didn't know what to say. I was so chocked she told me that. It felt like since I got into this crazy world people appreciated me more than no one ever did to be in the "real" world. It felt so strange. I asked myself why it was like that. Did people see my real talent here or something? And was I really becoming a good doctor? For a week ago I would had never believed that.

"That's a very nice thing of you to say, I've never heard that before", I finally said and smiled back at her.

"That's a surprise, because you are very talented", Liz said and now I could feel a tear coming up.

"Thank you very much", I said before walking out.

When I walked down the isle I felt so happy. I never wanted to leave this place. It was like made for me. Everybody seemed to notice and like me all the time. Like I was a rock star, world-leader or doctor of the year. But I was just a med student. It was kind of weird but hell I loved it!

I hadn't got so many comments since I was playing violin in a contest last month. I've been playing Irish Folk on violin since I was like seven.

That's when I just to get that much comments, but now I get it on work.

When I thought the day couldn't get better Carter was walking towards me looking as good as always. We stopped just in front each other and he gave one of those smiles.

"Doing good?" he asked and I just nodded smiling really wide.

"You?"

"Okey, just realised that Dr Romano always is going to be an asshole, watch out for him", Carter answered and I gave it a laugh. Yeah, Dr Robert Romano is not to play with. Everyone hates him and he hates everybody expect his dog. He's an hairless prick working up in the OR.

"I've heard about that one", I said and Carter gave it a laugh too before I walked into an exam room with him behind me.

I saw my middle aged patient lying on the bed with his big wife leaning over him and screaming in his hear. She had argued with him since they got here.

"Dr Anderson, thanks for coming back", the women screamed in my ears when I came up by his bed with Carter right behind me. I could feel him smiling in a way.

"Mrs Glass, it's Ms Anderson, and this is Dr Carter", I said to her and she just gave Carter a quick disgusted look before walking to her husbands bed again.

"Mr Glass, you have two broken ribs. Did you really fall of a bike?" I asked Mr Glass and could feel his wife looking at me like I was a threat to her. Maybe I was?

"Not really", Mr Glass answered and now his wife looked at him fast looking surprised.

"Yes you did!" she screamed and Carter was fast besides her lying one hand on her shoulder.

"Just take it easy, Mrs Glass", he encouraged and she just took away his hand and he took a step back. She was double as big than him.

"My wife did it", he said quietly after a while looking down guilty. Carter and me exchanged looks for a second before looking at that huge woman again.

"You asshole! I told you not tell them!" she screamed and was all over him.

Me and Carter were all over _her_ and tried to pull her off her poor skinny husband. No way I could hold her one more minute in her arm because she was so strong. And Carter held her by her other arm and finally we got her off him and then Carter screamed.

"Get security Jojo!" he screamed when Mrs Glass had got me to the floor and Carter was still holding her. But not for long, I knew that. So I ran out of the room and screamed for security.

Jerry, Mark, Weaver and Kovac was fast behind me when I walked in again and then we saw Carter lying on the floor red as a tomato in his face when Mrs Glass laid over him. I screamed and jumped on her and felt like a little bug crawling on a big bear. She was huge and I knew she was crushing Carter.

Then Mark, Jerry and Kovac was in there to help me and soon got her off Carter that seemed to not have gotten any air at all. I fell to the floor besides him while Luka and Jerry where trying to pull out Mrs Glass out the room. Soon Weaver left too and I was left there with Carter and Mr Glass that just sat there in the bed looking chocked. I was sitting up and leaned over to Carter that still was all red in his face.

"Carter, how are you feeling?" I asked him and laid a hand on his chest and checked his pulse. He didn't answer, he just looked everywhere in the room like he was all coco.

"Carter!"

"John!"

Now he looked at me.

"How are you? Can you breathe?"

He nodded.

"I'm fine", he said before sitting up with his hair standing up. He still looked quite messy. So I was still worried about him.

"You're sure?" I asked and stared at him. He looked at me too and nodded with a smile.

"That was one hell of a lady", he said after a while and I laughed pretty hard. I wasn't worried anymore. He laughed too and there we where on the floor just laughing a while before realising Mr Glass sat there in the bed staring at us.

"Sorry Mr Glass, but I think you're wife is a great danger", I said after stop laughing and helped Carter to his feet.

"I thank god that bitch is gone!" he said and leaned back in the bed like he hadn't gotten any sleep since he married that woman. Me and Carter just looked at each other and started to laugh a bit again.

"I think you should get a divorce", I said with Carter walking really slow out of the room.

"Hell I am!" he yelled before I walked after Carter that held a hand on his back.

"She gave me a back problem", he said with a laugh and I laughed once again and then we both saw two police men dragging out that crazy Glass woman out of the ER.

"One heck of a woman!" Luka said when he came up to us with a messy hair as well. Now I couldn't stop laughing with those two hot guys with messy haircuts.

"You're alright?" Luka then asked Carter that just nodded and took away his hand from his back and stretched his neck.

"And you?"

Luka looked at me smiling and I just smiled back nodding too.

"I need coffee", I said after a while fast.

"Dear god, me too", Carter said walking as fast as he could after me that was half way to the lounge.

I sat down in front of Carter in the lounge and took a gulp of my coffee and so did he. And Elizabeth stood by the sink just taking some deep breaths.

"I heard about that crazy woman", Elizabeth laughed and Carter and I just laughed too.

"Carter looked like a small ant compare to her", I said and now Elizabeth laughed harder but Carter seemed to take a bit too personal. Because he just gave me that look like he was angry in the same time he smiled.

"And she almost crushed you like you were one too", I continued and heard Elizabeth still laughing behind me. Carter just shook his head smiling.

"Hey, if you look really close, he really looks like one as well", Elizabeth said when Carter and I had got up and she was walking a bit closer to him. He still shook his head and smiled. I just laughed along with Liz. It was really fun to mess with him.

"Haha, very funny, now go do something useful", Carter said and pushed us two out of the lounge.

"Whatever you say… ant Carter", I said and looked up at him just smiling. He smiled back but I could see that ant-talk really bugged him. I could hear Elizabeth laugh when she was walking away. Me and Carter just stood there a while looking at each other in the middle of the isle before we heard some sirens from outside. We where fast out the entrance behind Green and an ambulance backed up and the back doors opened. Two familiar ambulance men jumped out and we all helped to get down the stretcher where a woman was lying with oxygen by her nose and mouth.

"She's stabbed three times in the chest and she's bleeding really hard", one of the ambulance men told us when we rolled her in with me besides Carter and Green and the ambulance man on the other side of the barrow. Soon I saw all this blood and I told myself not to feel sick.

But it wasn't so bad this time, I had been through this one time. I could do it this time. I would help them too, I had too.

But suddenly we heard another siren and I exchanged looks with Carter for a second.

"Carter, take care of this!" Green yelled before he was running back to the entrance. Me and Carter continued to trauma room 1. It was only me and him with the hard wounded woman.

"Jojo, you have to get to intubate her really fast", Carter yelled at me and I looked up at him and just nodded.

"I have to stop this bleeding, we need help in here!" Carter yelled.

When I started to feel really nervous preparing that IV really fast I tried to pull myself together. I would not mess this up now.

In the same second I was about to stick down that tube in her throat Chuny rushed in and started to help Carter. When I had got that tube in her throat my heart beat harder than ever and I could almost not push on that balloon. It was the first time I did intubate on a real person. I had just done it on dolls before.

Soon I just stood there watching Carter and Chuny trying to stop her bleeding and saw Green and two nurses in the other trauma room trying to rescue a man. I was all sweaty and shook like I had a fever.

After a long time the woman was quite stabled but Carter said it was useless to give her a surgery. She was dying and there was nothing to do about it. The tube in her throat was keeping her alive, at least for a while.

Carol walked in and asked all about her and Carter told her everything and soon she was up at me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I can take this over now Jojo", she said and I gave her a quick smile taking a step back.

"You did well", Carter said and looked at me. I just nodded before walking out. I was still kind of chocked of all this and needed to collect myself again.

In the second I got out Green walked up to me.

"It was a little girl with the woman in the ambulance, these two are her parents", Green told me and looked away at a little girl sitting down on a chair. She looked like she was in the age of six.

"Can you check if she's okay and talk to her a bit?" Green asked and now looked at me. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Of course", I said before Green gave me a quick smile before walking in to the trauma room again.

I took a deep breath before walking up to that little girl sitting in a chair alone. Poor little one. I wandered what happened to her parents.

I bent down in front of her and she looked at me. She wasn't crying or anything.

"Hello, I'm Jojo, what's your name?" I asked her and she took off her pink hat. She had long curly brown hair. She was so cute.

"I'm Stacy, how's my parents?" she asked and looked over to the trauma rooms and then I just laid a hand on her arm and stroked it a bit. This was very hard for me. She was young and now her parents maybe would die. And the thought of that she was actually here made me think that she had been with them at this accident, or whatever it was. Something very traumatic in any case.

"The doctors are working on saving them", I answered. It was really for the best to be honest with her. I think she has her right as their daughter to know, even if she's very young.

"I understand that, I saw how hurt they were", she said and I was surprised at her. She wasn't looking sad and the way she talked, she seemed to be very mature.

"Can you come with me and talk in another room?" I asked her with a smile and she just nodded. I took her hand and we walked away to an empty exam room. We took sits on two chairs.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked her and she nodded fast.

"Can you tell me?"

She nodded once again. Then she was quiet for a while.

"My mother were angry at my father, as usual, but this time she was really angry at him", she started and I had no idea how this story would end.

"He's usually drunk and hits my mother but now he hurted her with one of those knifes we have in the kitchen."

I was chocked. What was this little girl really telling me? That the father tried to kill her mother?

"My mother hit my father while he was hurting her and he fell back on the kitchen table and hurt his head. I called 911 when I saw them lying there on the floor sleeping."

I couldn't believe it! This story and this little girl who had seen all this.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked after a while of collecting all this in my head. She shook her head.

"Do you have any relatives?" I asked her further and then she shook her head again.

"Are you alright?" She now nodded and I hugged her. It was such a strong girl, she wasn't even crying. And she seemed to be so smart. She had called 911 and all.

"Can you just wait her a second, I get a nurse to be with you. I'm going to check how your parents are and talk to a police officer", I told Stacy after a while and she nodded again. I gave her a pat on her cheek before walking out. With my luck I caught Abby just when I got out of the room.

"You heard about those traumas?" I asked and Abby said yes.

"The daughter to both of them are in here, she's been through a traumatic experience, you have time to be with her for a while? I have to talk to Mark."

Abby just said yes with a smile before walking in to the room.

I was fast on my way back to the trauma rooms and got into the one with that man. It was kind of scary, he had actually stabbed a woman.

There I found Mark by his bed.

"The daughter's okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"How's the father?" I asked and took a look at that man and Mark just shook his head.

"He's dead, he had a serious fracture in his head."

"Yeah I know", I said and Mark looked at me strangely.

"I actually know a lot more than that", I continued and could feel my hand shaking a bit. I was still in a chock of this story and would now have to tell Mark about it.

Carter looked at that terribly wounded woman with Chuny and sighed. Another one who would not survive. When he leaved his eyes from her for the first time he saw Jojo and Mark rushing out of the other trauma room and he was fast out himself and walked up to them that were on their way down the isle.

"How's the daughter?" he asked when he was close behind them.

"She's okay actually", Jojo answered and both she and Mark looked very stressed in a way.

"She told me that her dad stabbed her mother, we have to talk to the police", she continued and Carter was chocked, the father!?

"But he's dead", Mark said when they walked up the board.

Me and Mark had a talk with an officer and he contacted some investigators. Myself couldn't figure out what it was to investigate. But I guess they have to hear it themselves from the little girl.

But it felt kind of wrong to have her share her horrible experience again. But it was nothing to do. Mark then asked me to meet the investigator and show him to Stacy. Both him and Carter soon disappeared back to the trauma rooms to check of the mother was doing. Some part of me didn't want to be any part of this mess. I that always asked for drama before in my "old" life. Now I just wanted it to be quite easy going just taking care of patients with small wounds and just lying in bed home watching this show, watching the drama instead. Now I felt it was even more comfortable than be a part of the drama.

But soon I changed my mind, when I came here. I wanted this. I wanted to help people as much as I could. I haven't got that opportunity before back in Sweden. But the moment I got here I got it handful.

So it's time for me to get used to this. It's not like in Sweden anymore. And the only thing I want now is to take care of that little girl.

The investigator soon came into the ER when I was at the board talking with Jerry, about this trauma of course. I could guess it was him from a long distance. It was a quite young man, a bit older than me in a suit and a briefcase. I walked up to him and introduced myself and asked him if he was the investigator. Of course I was right. His name was George Wade and he asked to see Stacy as we had predicted.

When we both walked down the isle on the way to the exam room I saw that George was staring at me quite… disturbing. I couldn't see any feelings in his eyes about this family tragic. He smiled at me with one of those smiles I've been quite use to over this years. Looks coming from men.

But now the difference was that it surprised me, concerning both of us we're call and with that were in the middle of a tragic thing.

"So, you look very young to be a doctor", he said in the other moment and then I became upset. Especially when I saw him smiling when he said it.

"I'm not a doctor yet, I'm a third year med", I said without giving him a look and sighed. He was probably one of those heartless bastards just caring about themselves and their sexlife. I got a bad feeling that he was going to be the one to speak with the girl. And now he didn't give that any respect at all.

"And you look very young to be an officer", I said and now gave him a look and he just laughed some and I could see some embarrassment in his eyes.

"Well…" he said and scratched his head and an elder man walked up besides him with a hand on his shoulder. I grey haired man with glasses and an almost same looking suit as Wade.

"I've told you to not run away like that Wade", he said and I looked up confused at them.

"And you are?" I asked the man who now gave me a look.

"I'm Officer Gray, excuse my partner here. He's just new in this."

It was almost too bad to be true that Wade where the one who was going to speak to the girl. I was relieved.

"It's alright, I know how it is wanting to be on your own in the beginning", I started and Gray gave me a smile and Wade just looked down in the floor embarrassed as hell. I kind of liked to watch it.

"I'm Jojo Anderson, third year med student", I continued and shook Greys hand. It felt good with an professional man taking this seriously.

"Stacy is in here, I presume you know about her situation", I said when we came up by the door. Grey just nodded and thanked me before opening the door. Wade was walking behind as he was his trained little dog with the tale between his legs. He didn't dare to look at me anymore.

In the other moment they disappeared Abby walked out and looked a bit sad. Just as I did after talking to that girl. Maybe she had heard the story too.

"How are you?" I asked her and she sighed a bit and laid some hair behind her ear.

"A bit shaken I think, that little girl has been through more than I ever had."

I nodded and started to feel sad again. Stacy couldn't get out of my mind. Soon when Abby seamed to have collected herself a bit we started walking down the isle. I laid my hands in the pockets on the coat and sighed myself.

"She said she feels tired almost all the time and sleeps a lot, I think we should exam her", Abby said after a moment after I thought it couldn't get any worse. Maybe it could. But I collected myself a bit; I can't think the worst all the time. It doesn't have to mean she is sick.

"I'm going to talk with Green about it", Abby continued when we arrived outside the trauma rooms. And then we saw Green and Carter on each side of the bed where that mother lied with the tube in her throat. Both of us sighed once again before walking in. Then both of them looked up at us with the same looks as us.

"The investigators is talking to Stacy now", I said to Mark who just nodded when Abby came up to him and I walked up besides Carter who gave me a look.

"How is she?" I asked and he sighed before opening his mouth and looked at the mother. I could feel this day would include a lot of sighing.

This day which started kind of good now felt like the worst day I would ever have in the ER. It never felt so tragic to watch it on TV, because then you knew it wasn't real. But now it was.

"She's stabled right now, but the intubation is keeping her alive."

I sighed again, of course.

"Her daughter is her last relative", he continued. Great, just great. Now we have to ask that poor girl to kill her mother or not. It's just too much.

The others just sighed a bit too. I saw in their eyes they hated days like this at work.

"Mark, can I have a word with you?" Abby said after a while. Mark just nodded before following her out of the room. Now Carter and I where left there not doing anything. We just looked at that woman.

"Are you alright?" Carter suddenly asked after a long quiet moment. Then I looked up at him who looked at me. I didn't care so much but man he looked good in that moment, the lightings where perfect, the hair which was a bit messy after these past two hours.

But it soon slipped my mind when I looked back at that mother. Another sigh.

"I don't know really", I _sighed. _"A bit freaked out I think", I continued and saw Carter smiling quite weak.

"It's going to be okey", he tried to support when I looked back at the mother. That didn't help so much but in the moment I felt his hand on my back it felt a bit better.

"I hope so", I said without sighing and then felt how he took away his hand. Darn. That really made this crazy day feel a bit lighter.

"Let's get back to work for a bit, what do you say?" Carter asked after a while and I gave him a quick smile. The first smile in two hours.

He gave a one back and that now made it all better. I was ready to work again. I can go see how Stacy is doing later.

So I nodded while looking at Carter before we walked out when Chuny and Yosh entered the room and said they where gonna get a room for Stacy's mother.


	5. Joe

**_Joe 5._**

I opened the door to Stacy's room and saw she was asleep in a bed under the sheets. Abby stood in front of the bed with a chart in her hands. She walked up to me the moment she saw me and looked seriously at me. I didn't like that at all. Suddenly the door opened behind me and when I looked over my back I saw Carter. He was curious too how Stacy was doing. I feared the results of her exam were really bad.

"How is she?" I asked and wanted to shake the words out of Abby's mouth when she just kept staring at me like that.

"Stacy has Peripheral pulmonary stenosis, and she hasn't been examed regularly in four years."

I screamed inside me. She had an quite serious heart disease. That kind of heart disease which is very important to check each year. And it had gone four years. One part of me just wanted to go back and take away that tube from her mother's throat.

"That's not good", I said and sighed fast. Carter did too.

"She needs a new heart", Abby then said. It couldn't get any worse. It just couldn't!

"God damnit", was Carters only words and sighed before he turned his back and went out of the room.

I returned to the trauma room when Carter disappeared back to the board to collect his anger a bit, that's what I think he would do anyway. He looked terribly angry.

I walked up to the mother and now in difference of before I looked at her with a hostile look. Now she almost deserved lying there so deep wounded half dead. She had almost killed her own daughter. She didn't understand Stacy's disease was that serious or what? Undoubtedly she must of hadn't.

I lent over her and stirred at her closed eyes, just wanted them to open so I could tell her what a damage she had caused her daughter. But maybe she still could her it.

"You don't know what you have done to your daughter, do you?" I said angrily.

"Now I'm not just talking about all these times when she had seen all of your horrible fights with your psychotic animal for an husband that now causes your death. I'm also talking about you never did take your daughter as an first priority!" I almost shouted. I was so upset. I really wished she could hear this.

"But I see that your last fight with your husband and maybe also your own death, maybe can save your poor daughters life", I continued.

"I hope you never wake up", was my last words before I was fast on my way out of there.

I needed to collect myself now. If I stayed there I maybe would do something far too drastic and scary. I'm a bit frightening when I get awfully mad I've realised. Somebody almost has to set me behind bars during the time I'm incredibly mad. Especially when I have my period. Then I can be a monster.

That explains a lot my situation right now, I'm just having that period. Very bad luck.

So I think I just need a cup of coffee to calm myself down. So I was fast on my way to the lounge where I found Carter, Chuny and Luka. They all looked quite sad sitting there by the table with cup of coffees. They had thought the same as I.

I hell up coffee up to the edge and was fast drinking up half of it before I sat down besides Luka.

"How are you?" he asked and I sighed after drinking up almost the rest.

"Angry as hell", was my answer and gave the three of them a look.

"I saw you went to trauma room one, what did you do in there?" Carter asked and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I told that mother I hope she never wake up", I said and after some moments it felt wrong to have said that. They would think I really want her dead or something.

"I honestly agree with you about that", Carter said in the other moment and I was relieved.

"Me too", Luka and Chuny said in a choir.

Then we kept quiet just hanging our heads down in the coffee.

I decided to go back to Stacy when I had drunk up the coffee, but Carter stopped me just when I had got out of the lounge by holding his hand on my arm.

"We're you going?" he asked seriously and I looked up at him. He had never looked at me like that.

"I'm going to see how Stacy's is doing", I answered and he still had that look in his face.

"Abby watches her, she's not your patient", he said very seriously. I was chocked. He almost sounded angry. I just wanted to check on her. Is that to much to ask? I was after all the first one to speak with her.

"Hey, I just want to check on her, I'm worried", I said a bit angry.

"Well, it's not your job to worry", Carter argued and I was surprised. What a prick!

"Well, then I will go see her when I'm off in…three hours", I said a bit angry back and looked at my watch and then Carter just sighed and let go of my arm.

I turned away from him and walked away. I was annoyed. He now showed this side of himself he did before, in the show. Against his student, against a lot more than her really.

But yet I was a bit surprised because he hadn't act like that against me before. And suddenly he just did. Weird man.

I had come to that conclusion before when I watched the show. That Carter could be a real pain in the ass kind of man. Like all the time sometimes. I guess I forgot all about that when I met him for real. And he was very nice to me then. I couldn't imagine he had been that John Carter in the show, who was rude to his student like she was a less worthy human being, and not just talk about her. His colleagues too. And so on and so on.

I gladly took care of a few patients alone while waiting for this three hours to past. I didn't want to bump into Carter and I wanted to see how Stacy were doing.

When I had walked out the old lady out the entrance who had slipped in the stairs, I wondered why I even had listened to Carter. I still were going to see Stacy. I would not live up to his stupid "orders".

A taxi welcomed the old lady and I opened the door for her. She stopped by the door and looked at me with a smile and laid a hand on mine on the door.

"Thank you very much, you're a beautiful young brilliant doctor", she said before getting into the cab. I didn't had the time to explain that I wasn't a doctor. But yet, whatever. I was still very flattered. A very nice old lady. Nicer than many people these days.

After just standing there in the cold thinking of that lady, Stacy came up in my mind and I looked at my watch and saw I was off in an hour and an half. I'm going to see Stacy right now.

I returned in when I felt it was very shilling outside and I saw Carter and Malucci by the board. Carter looked up from a chart and saw me walking past them. Dave gave me a smile. I just ignored him and gave Carter a quick gruff look before I walked further down the aisle. I didn't feel like meeting him right now. Just wanted to go home without have been facing him again this day.

"Joe!" I heard his voice behind me when I rushed further. God damnit. Leave me alone weird man.

Just when I heard his steps right behind me I turned around and he stood there in front of me. But not with that look anymore. Now he looked more worried.

But I still had the same look.

"Hey, do you have a problem now?" he asked me quite rude.

"Maybe I have, DR Carter", I answered rude back.

"And why is that?" he asked and crossed his arms. He was so annoying right now!

"Maybe I don't have time to obey your dumb orders", I answered and now he looked surprised and raised his eyebrows.

"What damn orders?" he almost yelled.

"That I can't go see Stacy on my shift, that just takes like five minutes!" I answered and now realised some people stared at us.

So to stop this argue I turned away and rushed away before Carter could even argue back.

Carter stood motionless left there in the aisle when Jojo walked away. She had caught his "order" all wrong. For him it was an act as a teacher. His point was that Jojo couldn't get involved with a patient like that. A patient that maybe could die soon. She could be hurt by that. And a doctor has to live with the thing that patients around them dies, and it's not easy when you have gotten close to them. But he now understood it all in another way. He couldn't stop Joe caring for Stacy, even if she wasn't her patient.

He now felt a regret. She was right. Five minutes of her shift was nothing on top of it all. And who cares if she wasn't her patient? She could just give that poor girl some company and maybe friendship. He couldn't stop that. He had to think a bit more of Stacy than Joe. That Stacy maybe needed her.

I walked into Stacy's room and found her sitting on the bed with a children's book in her hands and she smiled when she saw me. I walked up to her bed and smiled back.

"Hi Stacy, how are you doing?" I asked. I was glad to see her again. She did look quite well.

"I'm fine, I think it's fun to be here, I watched Teletubbies!" she answered and pointed at the TV in front of her. I laughed a bit.

"They are funny aren't they?" I said and she nodded. I was so glad to see her happy. I think she felt an relief to come here, felt safeness here.

"Do you have nurses who take care of you?" I asked after a while when I realised I soon had to get home. I would never leave if Stacy didn't feel safe or comfortable here.

"Yes, that big one is funny!" she said and now we both laughed. I didn't have to worry.

Carter stood outside the door to Stacy's room and watched Joe and her laughing while they looked in Stacy's book. He felt so stupid. Stacy looked so happy now, especially with Jojo. He now felt like an real asshole. Joe had her right to yell at him.

After a while by just standing there looking at them with a smile Stacy raised out her arms and Joe hugged her. He smiled even more. Then she turned around and walked towards the door and saw him. Then she looked quite gruff again.

Carter took a step back when Jojo opened the door and walked out.

"Joe…" he said when she was about to walk away without looking at him. But she stopped when he said her name, with her back against him.

"My point with what I said before… wasn't a very good point, I should have thought it over", he tried to explain talking to her back but after some moments Joe turned around.

"Of course you can go see Stacy, I see she really likes you, and I think she needs you", he continued and Joe just nodded and didn't had that gruff look again.

"I'm sorry", was his last words before he turned quiet just waiting for Jojo to say something.

"It's okay.. John", she said after a while and smiled. Carter was pleased to see her smile at him again. He smiled back.

"Hey, you can go home now if you want, you have worked since yesterday", Carter later said and looked at his watch.

"I do if you do, you look like shit", Joe said and Carter laughed.

"I have to stay for one hour more, unfortunately", he said and Joe walked up to him and they went back to the lounge.

"Oh, yeah, right, too bad. But promise to sleep when you get home", she then said and Carter laughed a bit.

"Yeah! I can certainly promise you that!" he said and Joe laughed too. They stopped in front of the door to the lounge.

"Have a nice sleep then", John said smiling. Joe just sighed.

"Yeah, you too, when you get to it", she said smiling back before opening the door.

"Bye", John said and turned around.

"Bye", said Joe before getting into the lounge and came in with a big yawn. She was awfully tired.

When I came back home I realised I was exhausted. I hadn't noticed it until now. Had just been so busy with Stacy and all that that I didn't think about myself.

But now I forced myself to not worrying about Stacy. She was comfortable at the hospital. Out of danger.

I got to bed by noon, after taking a shower (which was incredibly nice by the way). And just when I got under the sheets Denise came back from lunch. Pretty damn good luck I seemed to have today.

"Hi Joe! Nice to see you again, where have you been?" she asked and I sighed.

"At work, where else?"

"I don't know", she answered and took a sit on the couch. She looked very alert. That meant in the freshest mood to chat. I felt my eyes slipped down all the time.

"You're gonna sleep now? By noon?" she asked sounding surprised. I sighed once again. Was she stupid or something!?

"I've been working almost one whole day! What do you think?" I almost screamed and sat up in bed and stared at Denise. She looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I forgot", she said and raised her hand before I laid down again and closed my eyes. She could be so annoying. She first started with not realising herself where I had been these last 24 hours. Then when she found out I had been working she couldn't get why I wanted to sleep by this time.

"Can't you tell me a bit about that resident of yours, you said he was cute?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She hadn't get anything of before. I wanted to sleep!

"I don't want to talk about my resident, I want sleep!" I shouted angrily.

"Sorry!" she shouted back and I heard her walking into the bathroom and closed the door really hard.

Now I closed my eyes. Not disturbed, finally.

4


End file.
